


Did You Really Save me

by writer__wolf



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 62
Words: 32,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27957548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writer__wolf/pseuds/writer__wolf
Summary: Kyungsoo's gang was killed. They killed his best friend standing right next to him. They decided to sell him at an illegal auction. A gang called EXO bought him and wanted to train him to fight and become the last gang member. Along Kyungsoo's journey in the gang, his old secrets resurface. Will EXO still want him in the gang or will they leave him to deal with his past on his own?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Junmyeon | Suho & Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Lu Han/Oh Sehun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter One

Kyungsoo POV

Ow shit, my head hurts so much. I reach and touch the back of my head and feel a wet sticky substance dripping down, I move my hand to the front of my face and look at it. It's blood, why do I have blood on my head? Suddenly all the memories of last night rush and hit me like a truck.

My gang and I were sitting in our meeting room when we were ambushed, we had no weapons to defend ourselves. It was a bloodbath, my gang was trying hard to fight the oppositions without weapons but it was proved difficult. Soon it was only me and my best mate in the gang, Myung, left. There were four guys approaching two with guns one with a knife and one with a baton. Two of the guys went to grab us but I kicked a guy in the shin then in the stomach when he was hunched over. One of the guys with a gun aimed it at me. The other guy with the gun aimed it at Myung, we couldn't do anything with a gun pointed at us. "If anyone of you move we will shoot," the guy with the baton said. He must be the leader.

The guy with the knife looked at the guy with the baton. The guy holding the baton nodded his head and the guy with the knife pointed at me and nodded his head towards the two males holding the guns, they nodded back. They both cocked their guns and Myung and I held hands tightly and bracing for the bullet to hit. I heard a gunshot and Myung's hand get looser, I opened my eyes to see Myung leaning against the wall holding his chest and scrunching his face up in pain.

"Myung!" I screamed. I quickly squatted down next to him and took his free hand in mine. "M-Myung, h-hey Myung look at me." He looked up at me with scared eyes, he looked back down at his chest where blood was quickly flowing out of. "Myung y-you can't die like this. N-No Myung you aren't going to d-die." I said quickly while trying to stop the bleeding on his chest.

"S-Soo, I won't make it...y-you know it." He said while coughing and with a small voice. "M-Myung, p-please don't g-go," I said while crying. "B-Bye S-Soo," Myung said with a fading voice. His hand went limp in mine. I started whispering for him to come back but knowing he won't. Soon I am dragged away from Myung by the two guys with guns then that is when I realise that all of my gang members are dead, even the leader. My breath soon turns into soft stutters from crying. The guys pull me to stand up then I am hit on the head with something hard and my body crumples to the ground as I black out.

Once I get out of the horrid memories, I look around and that is when I realise I am locked in a cage.


	2. Chapter Two

Kyungsoo POV

I tried to look around the room I was in but it wasn't very lit so I could only see the floor around me. I hear a noise coming from one side of the room, I think it's where the door is, soon light pours into the room lighting up the space I am in. I take this time to try and find a way to escape, soon a man walks into my view and squats down so he is almost eye level with me. He got up and walked around to where my back was, I turned around to face him but he reached in and touched the back of my head, I flinched and turned around to try and hit him. He noticed and moved away. He started to mumble to himself about how 'they damaged me a lot'. I wasn't really fazed by the wound I had, I've had worse before. The strange man walked out of the room and shut the door again so I was in darkness again. 

After a while, I almost fell asleep but the rattle of the door handle and the opening of the door woke me up. This time two people walked in, one of them was the same guy that walked in before and this new person was holding some sort of box. They started to walk over to me, I didn't really care about what was in the box I just wanted to get out of this cage. Soon the two people made their way over to me and stood beside the cage. I felt so small and defenceless, unable to defend myself if they did try and do something.

The man holding the box, which I can now see is a medical kit, slowly walked over behind me but I turned away so he couldn't see the back of my head. He just sighed and looked over towards the other guy in the room who was now standing behind me. "My name is Jonghyun, I am trying to help you with your injury on the back of your head," Jonghyun said with a soft voice. "My name is Taemin, I was the one that first checked in on you when you woke up." The Taemin guy said. I wasn't sure if I could trust them so I just nodded showing that I acknowledged what they said. Jonghyun slowly moved closer to me. "May I see the back of your head?" He asked as if he was approaching an animal that would run at the slightest movement. I slowly turned around and faced Taemin instead of Jonghyun. I heard Jonghyun mutter a small 'thank you' before opening his medical kit. "Jonghyun is going to clean your wound so it doesn't get infected, ok?" Taemin whispered so he doesn't disturb Jonghyun. Yet again I nod as understanding. I flinch when I feel the alcohol wipe touch the cut or split. Jonghyun mutters a small 'sorry' and continues his work.

Soon Jonghyun has finished dressing the wound. "It isn't much but, left any longer and would have gotten infected," He said while packing up his things. I wonder how long I have been in here?


	3. Chapter Three

Kyungsoo POV

After Taemin and Jonghyun left, I was alone yet again. What am I doing in a cage in the first place? That has been my thought ever since I woke up. What is going to happen to me? I reach behind me to the back of my head and touch it gently, it isn't bleeding anymore I can feel a little cut that is quite deep from how hard I was hit. It was still pretty sore but what did I expect from getting hit on the back of the head by the handle of a gun or something. I wonder what will happen to me. Will they kill me? I honestly don't want to be here right now. 

I manage to fall asleep laying on the plastic floor somehow. I was awoken by my cage being lifted off of the ground. I look around while laying on the floor of the cage to see two buff guys carrying my cage somewhere. They stop and put me down when we reach behind a stage of some sort, they look at me and motion for me to sit up in the cage. They soon leave and another person comes up from behind me and mutters a small 'behave' before leaving to in front of the curtain. I soon realise I am in an auction. My old gang never really took interest in auctions like this because it was just boring and we had no interest. We also thought it was just cruel to the people being auctioned.

I just wriggled around to find a comfy spot to sit for the rest of the auction. This is so boring, why do people even like to go to these, they are just a waste of time. I zoned out until I heard "SOLD! Congratulations EXO!" I froze upon hearing that name, EXO an eleven-member gang that doesn't really do much but is very powerful when you are on the receiving end of their attacks. 

The curtain that was showing me slowly moved across so that I was no longer in sight of anyone. The same two men that took me here picked me up again and carried me back to the room I was set in. What I didn't notice was someone else in the room, as I was placed on the ground I felt something poke me in the neck I knew when I felt it that it is a needle. It has probably got something to make me fall asleep. I was right, it has some sort of drug in to make me sleep so I don't know my surroundings so I can't escape. All I hope is that they will treat me better than what I think they will. I soon felt dizzy and closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter Four

Kyungsoo POV

I shifted and tried to get comfortable thinking I am in the cage but realised I am on something comfortable and not the hard plastic floor of the cage. I froze and opened my eyes, I looked around without using my head so it still looked like I was still sleeping from the back. While I was looking around I didn't notice someone else in the room because my back is facing them and the door. "I know you are awake." A deep voice says, I freeze and try to make it like I am asleep but knowing the chances of them believing me is slim.

"Roll over," the same voice said. I slowly roll over and sit up to see a tall tanned male with platinum blonde hair looking down at me, who also looks quite intimidating. I sit quietly while looking around the room. Soon the guy leaves the room after looking at me intensely. He comes back about 5 minutes later with another guy who isn't very tall probably a bit taller than me with red hair it was light but not pink, like an in-between shade. "Hello, my name is Suho I am the leader of EXO. Your name?" Suho says with a firm but friendly voice. I think for a bit before answering. "D.O," I say while bowing my head a bit as a sign of respect cause I don't want to be hurt yet by these people, who knows what they are going to do to me or make me do.

"D.O, follow Kai downstairs so you can meet the other members, I need to go and find them all first," Suho says while leaving the room. An awkward silence follows until this 'Kai' person breaks it. "Come on Suho should be done gathering the other members now, follow me." I nod my head and stand up slowly because my head is still a bit sore. "Also, don't think about trying to escape we have cameras everywhere." I give another nod. I wasn't thinking of escaping anyway dumbass. There is no point of me trying to escape anyway there are way more people than me. After walking downstairs, turning corners, opening doors and going through hallways we made it to what I think is the lounge room. I look around and see ten people sitting on couches and chairs, I spot Suho among them he looks at me and Kai and motions us to come forward.

"So everyone this is D.O, he arrived tonight and will be living here from now on," Suho says with yet another firm voice but this doesn't sound as friendly as before. "Introduce yourselves one at a time," Suho speaks again. "Kris" A very tall handsome guy with blonde hair introduced with a poker face, he also sounded very bored. "The names Chen!" A guy around my height with black hair that was long but also sat nicely, showing his forehead. "Sehun" Another tall guy who had black hair with shaved sides which were also black. "I'm Luhan!" Another guy around my height who had light brown hair with curtains. "Baekhyun!" A cute guy a bit taller than me who had eyeliner on and black hair covering his forehead. "Chanyeol!" A tall guy with a big toothy grin on his face, red hair and larger than normal but cute ears. "Xiumin" A guy with a similar height to mine who also had black hair but it had dark blue highlights towards the ends in his fringe. "Tao" A guy who is also very tall, probably around the same height as the Sehun dude, had blonde hair and a panda looking face who looks also quite scary. "Hi! I'm Lay!" A cute guy who had dimples when he smiled and had black hair that was kept up showing his forehead and he also had shaved sides.


	5. Chapter Five

Kyungsoo POV

After all of the introductions, Kai decided to speak "So D.O how old are you?" he asks while standing next to me. "I am 25" I reply with a small shy voice even though I'm not really feeling shy or small at all. "So D.O, do you want to know what you will be doing here?" Suho's voice rings out through the room. I nod my head in reply, "Well you will be joining our gang and becoming the last member." He says with a big smile on his face. I stand there in shock on what I just heard, I am going to join EXO...holy shit, I'm joining EXO. "Are you ok D.O?" Lay asks me, I just nod not knowing what else to say or do.

It becomes awkward again, as no-one knows what to say or do. "When do you start to train me?" I ask using my shy voice when in reality I don't give two shits about anything or anyone in the room. "Well, we were thinking next week so you can get settled in around here and so you can get to know us more," Suho says with a small smile on his lips. They aren't as bad as I thought. "Where am I going to be sleeping?" I ask as this was a question bugging me the most to ask. "Well, you sure do have quite a few questions don't ya?" The man known as Kris says with a small smirk on his face. "I can't help it, I am curious." I fire back as a response, I hear a few people in the room chuckle at my response but I don't really care at the moment.

"Well D.O you will be roomed with Xiumin as he doesn't have a roommate yet like us," Suho replies to my question, the other members in the gang don't seem like they like to talk much. "Xiumin would you like to show D.O where your room is please." Suho's voice came out more like a statement than a question.

Xiumin nods and motions me to follow him to his room, I follow him silently as I follow him back up the stairs I came down with Kai, to meet the other members, we don't turn as many corners as I did with Kai before, soon we made it to his room, soon to be mine as well, he opens the door and the sight is amazing. The room has two queen-sized beds on either side and two small tables next to the beds and each side has a small walk-in closet on each side for clothes. They must be rich if every room looks like this. I look over to Xiumin's side and to see an alarm clock and lamp on his side table. On his bed are white sheets, doona and pillows. He has a few pictures on the wall next to his bed and that is about it. My side is plain with beige sheets, doona and pillows, with nothing on the wall but on the table is a lamp.


	6. Chapter Six

Kyungsoo POV

Xiumin told me that tomorrow we are going shopping for clothes and stuff for my side of the room. The rest of the day was peaceful, I was so far the closest to Xiumin, Lay and Suho. The others were either too loud for me or were having their own conversations with other members. "So D.O how did you end up at the auction?" Lay asked me with a careful voice just to be sure he wasn't hitting a sensitive subject, to be honest, he is. It hurt so much when Myung was killed, he was my best friend and a brother to me. A part of me is broken without him, I am not a whole anymore. "D.O? Are you okay?" Xiumin asks, waking me up from my thoughts. "Huh? Oh, yeah I'm fine" I say with a small voice not really trusting if I spoke any louder. Suho speaks next, "you don't have to tell us if you aren't ready yet, we won't be mad. Curious but certainly not mad." I nodded my head. "I'm not ready yet, I will tell you a bit later" I spoke softly. 

A while later it was dinner and we are all seated at a huge table that fits us all perfectly. I look around and see everyone smiling while stacking up their plates full of food, I only grab a small amount of about a quarter of everyone else's plates. Chanyeol notices this and shakes his head before grabbing my plate and puts more food on there. "You can't just eat that much! You need more food!" He exclaims while putting my plate back down in front of me. I look down to see I have way too much food on my plate. I know I can't eat all of it but I won't put any back so I don't look disrespectful. 

After the meal, everyone put their dishes in the sink and on the bench next to the sink and headed off to their rooms. I stayed back and decided to wash the dishes for them since they saved me from being some toy for an old guy or something. Luhan walked in and saw me washing the dishes, "Oh! D.O, why are you washing the dishes? We would have left them for tomorrow." He said shocked to see me. "I feel like I need to repay you guys and this is my way of showing it," I replied back with a soft smile on my face. "Ok, if you want to, like I said you don't need to, it would have been done tomorrow." He said as he was leaving the kitchen.

After I was done I made my way back to Xiumin's and I's shared room. I slowly walked in trying not to disturb him if he was asleep. He was and I slowly crept into the room trying not to make a noise. Thank god the floor was carpet. I made my way over to my side without a sound and got into the bed after taking off of my jeans. So I was only in my boxers and shirt.


	7. Chapter Seven

Kyungsoo POV

I was awoken by a screaming Baekhyun and Tao. It's too early for this shit. I sit up slowly and realise that Xiumin was awake and his bed was made. It looked like he had been up for a while. I get out of bed and put on my jeans from yesterday and make my way downstairs. When I get down I see EXO all seated at the table eating breakfast, thank god Baekhyun and Tao stopped screaming before I got down into the dining area otherwise they would be in deep shit. Luhan noticed me and waved me over with his hand, I made my way over and sat down in the vacant chair next to Kai. I soon have a plate full of food placed in front of me. I slowly start eating quietly trying not to disturb the silence that has come over the room. It isn't awkward anymore like it was the first time it became quiet in the room yesterday.

"So today we are going shopping for some clothes and accessories for D.O," Suho said with a stern voice that left no room for complaints. Everyone at the table nodded their heads in agreement.

We arrived at the shop and imminently Baekhyun and Tao tried to drag me off somewhere but I just stood still, not moving anywhere. "C'mon D.O! Let's get you some nice outfits!" Baekhyun yelled enthusiastically. Tao screamed 'yes' as well but I just shook my head. "We will be only going to a few shops, I won't be needing much," I say, they just sigh and shake their heads.

When we get into the shops I walk over to a shop that I used to go to with Myung. I was looking around for some skinny jeans and shirts. "Can I help you?" Someone asks me I turn around to see Jin. "D.O?! It has been so long! How are you?" He asks, "Oh Jin! It is great to see you as well! I'm ok. How are you?" I reply with a big smile on my face. "Oh I'm fine, you know same old same old. So hows Myung?" He asks with a teasing voice. "M-Myung is doing f-fine" I manage to stutter out. "Ky-D.O what happened to Myung?! Is he ok?!" "H-He was killed" "K-Killed...? B-By who?" "I don't know" After I say that Jin pulls me into a hug, I feel like bursting into tears right there but I just remembered about EXO.

I pulled away from Jin's hug and turned around to EXO, "he is a friend and the owner of the store." They nod their heads and stay silent. I turn back to Jin "so can I get the usual?" "Sure! But why don't we change it up?" Jin asks while wiggling his eyebrows at me. I shake my head 'no', he just pouts and nods his head then walks off, he comes back with a bag full of clothes and hands them to me. "Do you want to collect your stuff from the back?" He asks, "Oh! I forgot about that, thanks be right back." I rush to the back room where I was staying. I will miss this place. I look around the room while I am grabbing my things, which isn't much, I turn around and make my way back to Jin and the others. When I get there no one has moved at all really. I clear my throat and they turn towards me, I hold up the box to show that I have everything and that I'm ready to go.


	8. Chapter Eight

Kyungsoo POV

Jin turned to me with a sad look on his face, he put the bag of clothes on top of the box and opened his arms for a hug. I put the box down and gladly accepted the well-needed hug. "I'll miss you" he whispered into my ear, "I will miss you as well" I whisper back. We let go after a while and leave the shop. "I got what I need," I said "We can go back now" "That is all you need?" Suho asked I nodded my head, he sighed and motioned us to go back to the car. 

The way back was silent, not an awkward silence but a comfortable one. I have slowly gotten used to being around them. "So D.O who was that?" Asks Tao, "He was the person who took me in" I replied, not wanting to say anymore because they will ask more questions. Kris must have understood that I didn't want to say more, he shook his head at Tao who wanted to ask more questions.

When we got back to the house I walked into my room, that I share with Xiumin, and start to sort out my things. My underwear goes onto one of the shelves in the walk-in closet, my shirts and jeans are hung up on the rack. I walk over to my bed and put my books on the shelf on the bedside table. I take off the old sheets, doona and pillow covers and put my black and white patterned ones on after I have done that I fold the old covers and put them on the end of the bed.

I sit on the bed and put my head in my hands and sigh. All of this reminds me of when Myung, my best friend and brother, was still alive. I blame myself entirely for his death, it was my fault he died. I couldn't protect him. What would he think of me now? I don't even notice that I am crying until I feel the tears blur my eyes and I let out a small sob. I try and calm myself down before Xiumin or another member walks in but it is too late, someone walked in, I can hear the footsteps come closer towards me. I didn't look up as I knew that my eyes would be red and also have tear stains down my cheeks. 

"D.O are you ok?" Someone asks I nod my head as a response "where is the bathroom?" I ask quietly. "Oh! I will show you." The person replies I look up from between my fingers to see that it is Lay. I get up and follow him, it only takes us a couple of minutes to get there, I am thankful that it isn't too far from my room. I say a small 'thanks' and walk in. I wait to hear the footsteps before I lock the door and turn the sink on, I wash my face and look into the mirror and see some of my red wine hair has flopped over my eyes. I tuck the strands behind my ear and look over at my shaved side and run my hand over it. I need to get another haircut soon.


	9. Chapter Nine

Kyungsoo POV

The next couple of days weren't really eventful, all I did was read one of my books. The others were training but they didn't want me to go down to the training room yet because they wanted to sort it out, Suho says it is very messy. I am kind of looking forward to training because I haven't done it in a while.

Today was the day they wanted to start training me, I got out some shorts and a tight shirt. I have things I can't show them yet. Once I was done I walked out and met them all in the lounge room. "Ah good, you are all ready," Suho says as he walks down the stairs. "Let us start them, follow me." He continues and motions us to follow with his hand, I know all the others know where the room is so they didn't need any guidance.

When we made it down there I was shocked at how big it is and all of the equipment. We never had this much stuff or room at my old gang. I am in awe, the room is huge and they also have so many different areas. "So D.O we will first start to train you with hand on hand combat then we will move onto training with guns and knives ok?" Suho says while looking at me, I just nod not being able to speak.

"So who is D.O going up against first?" Chen asks. "Hmmm well, he could go up against Tao." Suho says, "but Tao is the best fighter!" Luhan exclaims. "It is to see his skill," Suho says then puts his hand on Tao's shoulder and speaks again "go easy on him." Tao nods his head and motions me to follow him. I follow quietly when we reach the middle Suho yells out towards us "D.O do you have any fighting skill?!" "I do!" I yell back. He nods his head and motions us to continue.

I feel a bit rusty as I haven't done training in a while but I know I can make an attempt to beat Tao. I can tell he is looking to see where I put most of my weight but I try to confuse him and it works, he tries to sweep my right leg out from under me but unfortunately for him, that is my stronger leg so I only wobble a bit before I am still and ready to attack him. I can see out of my peripheral vision the others watching closely. I turn all of my focus back to Tao and see he is also looking closely at me, probably thinking if I will do another attempt to try and trick him. It is a perfect time to attack because he has too much of his attention on trying to study my stance then watching my moves. 

I sweep his left leg out from under him making him fall onto his back, I quickly hop onto his chest and hold his arms down with my legs while I put my hands over his throat in an attempt to choke him, not to hurt him but to signal the match is over but he rolls us over so he is above me. He holds my arms down but he forgets about my legs so I put them on his stomach and flip him over me so he lands behind on his back on the mat.


	10. Chapter Ten

Kyungsoo POV

I stand up and turn to look over at Tao who is still on the ground, I walk over to him and put out a hand for him to grab, he takes my hand a second later and I pull him up. We turn to the other members their faces only showing shock and nothing else. We walk over to them and they say nothing, they are just silent. Tao is quite shocked as well, I don't know what to say, no-one does.

"S-So D.O, did you always know how to fight like t-that?" Suho asks with shock evident in his voice. "Uhh, yeah, my p-parents wanted me to do fighting lessons," I reply, I hate mentioning my parents as it is a sensitive subject. Thankfully no-one asks any questions.

It becomes a bit awkward but it is quickly gone as it came. "D.O, what other fighting skills do you have?" Kai asks. "Uhh well, I know how to fight with a knife and gun. That is pretty much it" I reply. "D.O can I talk to you alone?" Suho asks, "sure" I reply. As we walk out of the training room Suho tells the others to start practising combat. 

We soon reach to what I presume is his office, we walk in and he motions with his hand to the chair opposite, him facing the desk. "So, ahh, what did you want to talk to me about?" I question nervously. "Well you know how it has been a while since you got here, even if it was only around a week ago, I wanted to ask if you were ready to tell us, or just me, why you were in the auction?" He asks carefully, I look into his eyes there is only kindness. I try to swallow the lump in my throat but it isn't going away. "Ahh, well I was in the auction because I was kidnapped from the place I lived at most of the time. All my friends were there and we were just sitting around doing nothing. We were all looking out the window for some reason, talking about nothing interesting, but then out of nowhere gunshots were heard and I saw that most of my friends were k-killed." I had to stop for a moment, the memories were still fresh and sore. Tears started to well up in my eyes but I tried to hold them in, Suho saw this and walked around from behind the desk and sat next to me on the big chair.

"There was only three of us left. It was only the oldest one out of us all, my best friend and I. The eldest one, h-he put up the best fight he could b-but it was hard as the one he was fighting h-had a k-knife." Tears slowly started to roll down my face, Suho hugged me tightly for comfort. "It was only me and my b-best friend left, we were holding hands next to each other, we were stuck up against the w-wall, we could do nothing. We both had g-guns pointed towards u-us, I remember the people saying 'don't move or try anything or you will be shot.' We were both t-terrified on what was going to h-happen." I started to cry harder, Suho kept rubbing my back and whispering comforting words to soothe me. It helped me calm down. 

"Then t-two guys started nodding and stuff, t-they pointed towards me, t-then towards my best f-friend. Then b-before we could do anything h-he was s-shot." That was the moment I broke down, my tears wouldn't stop falling.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Kyungsoo POV

I woke up with a pounding headache and sore eyes, the blinding light seeping in from the nearly closed curtain wasn't helping either. I looked over to find Xiumin's bed made, the door to our room opened and Suho walked in. He was holding a glass of water in one hand and something else in the other. I tried to sit up but my head was thinking otherwise and started to pound even harder. This made Suho walk faster until he reached my bedside table and put the things down.

"Whoa slow down," he said while helping me to sit up. I muttered a small 'thanks' as he handed me the glass of water and panadol. I put the tablet on my tongue and used the water to swallow. "How are you feeling?" Suho asks as he sits on the side of the bed next to me. "I am feeling ok, my head hurts like shit and my eyes are sore as fuck" I reply, he just chuckles. "Well you had a rough night after training, do you remember what happened?" Suho asks with slight caution evident in his voice. 

"I remember going into your office and talking," I say still a little bit confused. "Oh! I also remember telling you...about how I got into the auction" My voice travelled off towards the end. "Yes, that is correct. That is also why you have a headache and sore eyes. You were crying a lot last night." He said with a small sad smile. "How did I get back into my room. I don't remember walking back into here." "I carried you here, don't worry no-one saw you except Mi-Xiumin" Suho replied, with a smile on his face. "Do you want to come down for breakfast?" He asks, "ahh I'm not really hungry at the moment, thanks though." I reply with a small smile, still feeling sad about yesterday.

After Suho left I laid back down as my headache started to fade away, after a while I sat back up waited for a couple minutes, as my head was spinning. I stood up slowly and went to my wardrobe and grabbed some random clothes. I slowly made my way down the hallway to the bathroom so I could wash my face to try and get rid of my puffy eyes.

"Ahh this is nice," I say quietly. I wash my body, face and hair and then I hop out. While I was drying myself someone knocked on the door. I froze. No-one can see yet. No-one. "Hey, D.O, are you in there?" Someone calls out to me, it sounds like Kris but I can't really hear him properly over me panicking. "H-Huh? O-Oh! Yeah, I'm in here, I will be out in a second" I reply just wanting him to leave. "Ok then, we are having a meeting in the lounge room, meet us there when you are finished, ok?" "Ok." After I feel like he has left I put my clothes on in a hurry still feeling a bit uncomfortable even though he hadn't seen me. I towel dry my hair and leave it to dry on its own as I don't have enough time to blow dry it.


	12. Chapter Twelve

Kyungsoo POV

As I am making my way down to the lounge room and I start to panic. What is the meeting about? Is it about me? Did Suho tell them about what happened? I hope not, I'm not ready to face their judgement. After all the questions running through my head come to a stop, I realise I am nearly at the lounge room. Everybody is chatting away like nothing is wrong, luckily for me, they don't notice me yet. After a while of me standing there like a creep watching them interact with each other Suho looks up and notices me standing there. A big smile grows on his face, he quietens down the other members, at first they seem confused but then they notice me standing in the doorway.

"D.O!" They all yell at the same time. I am startled a bit at the action but I don't show it very much. "The smiles on your faces are starting to get quite creepy," I say their smiles falter a little bit but then they grow even bigger. I shuffle awkwardly on my feet, Lay notices and motions me to sit next to him. I slowly walk over, nerves eating me alive. On my right is Lay and on the left is Kris. There is a silence for a little bit until Suho breaks it, "Today's meeting is about D.O, our new member" He starts off, I swallow nervously, Lay gives me a small smile helping my nerves ease a little. We both turn our heads back to Suho who starts speaking again. "I think we all agree and should congratulate him for his first day of training." Suho stops for a couple of seconds to scan everyone, his eyes stay on me for a little bit longer than they did on anyone else.

"He showed his strength and tricks but not his weakness, he also beat our best fighter. I don't know if Tao was going easy on him or if Tao was at his full strength. Whatever it was he did extremely well." Suho said with a nice comforting and happy smile spread across his face. After his speech, everyone cheered loudly, you could mainly hear Tao, Baekhyun and Luhan but everyone soon calmed down. I felt a smile grow on my face as I felt unbelievably happy, this is the first time I had felt this way since my old gang when I first joined them. 

My smile faltered when I remembered my old gang. No-one seemed to notice as they were to busy cheering and talking to each other. Chanyeol walks back into the room with Baekhyun behind him, Chanyeol is holding wine and some glasses and Baekhyun is holding the rest of the glasses and some beer. Me personally I don't like drinking, I don't hate it I just dislike it very much.

"Who would like wine or beer?" Chanyeol yells at everyone in the room. All of them ask for beer but Lay, Suho, Kris and Xiumin ask for wine. Chanyeol tuns to me when I don't answer. "I don't want either, thanks though Chanyeol" I respond, he just nods his head slowly and starts to serve up everyone's drinks with the help of Baekhyun.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Kyungsoo POV

After everyone had drunk all of the beer and wine we all head off to our rooms and into bed. I was feeling tired before but when I hopped into bed all I could do was start to think. My mind had a million questions flying around. My main thought is, why haven't they asked about how I was in the auction? Sure Suho asked me but he is the leader I expected him to ask. But I am waiting for him to ask about my family and my friends. 

I feel like getting up and walking around outside for a bit but I don't know the area at all. It would also be a worry if I got lost and couldn't find my way back to the house. I am going to ask Suho if I can visit my old house, with him or another member, tomorrow. I need to grab some things from there because it is where I spent most of my life.

I am startled out of my thoughts by the sound of something dropping from the lounge room or the kitchen. I slowly make my way out of my room and down the stairs, thankfully the stairs don't creek from the weight of my body. I don't have any weapon to defend myself with but that is the least of my problems. 

I have made my way downstairs and into the doorway of the lounge room. It has become quiet again, luckily I put my socks on before I made my way down here because it as helped muffle my footsteps. I can make out a figure in the dark. They are looking for something for sure, they are going through cupboards, shelves and glass cases. 

I slowly creep up towards them, I can only see the shapes of furniture and ornaments placed on shelves and tables. The person is too caught up in looking for something to notice me. When I get close enough I put them in a chokehold. They start to thrash around and pull at my arms to get me to let go, I hold my ground and make my grip tighter so it makes it even harder for them to breath.

They manage to push me into the coffee table in front of the couch, the table falls over onto its side and makes a loud thud. This makes my grip on the persons neck loose enough for them to escape. I slowly get up from the floor, when I am able to stand I look up to the person and see that they are aiming a gun right at me. This triggers memories of the attack, I am frozen momentarily. 

I put my hands up in surrender, but I am slowly making my way towards the unknown figure. I can hear a few people coming down the stairs. While the person is distracted by the other members rushing down the stairs I use this time to attack them. As I am about two jump gunshots go off.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Kyungsoo POV

Everyone is frozen. It is like time has stopped, no-one has moved from there spots. I glance over to see Suho, Kris, Tao, Xiumin and Lay. The rest of the gang come rushing down the stairs, they all look frantic. 

The lights have been turned on, I look in front of me and see that the person, a guy, was dead. It is only now that I realise two gunshots when off. I look down to see that my side is indeed bleeding. The pain only hits now, I groan and clutch my side, my steps falter a little bit. Chen and Sehun rush over to me and help me stand. "D.O!" Chen yells "I'm fine" I croak out "You're anything but fine." Sehun replies. "Kai and Xiumin you take the body out of here, Lay, Luhan, Chen and Sehun take D.O to the medical room." Suho barks out the orders strongly. This is must be the reason why he was chosen as the leader. 

Chen and Sehun practically drag me to the medical room, Luhan and Lay had already rushed there as soon as Suho finished sending out the orders. It is times like this where I feel hopeless. As soon as Sehun, Chen and I have reached the medic room I was put onto a bed. I groan again and mutter a curse word under my breath. Oh no, they are going to see! No, not now, anytime but now. I look around the room and I can see it is like a surgery room. Luhan comes over to me he is holding a mask. "D.O we are going to have to see if the bullet is still in you, for this we are going to knock you out so you won't feel a thing," he says with a small and comforting smile and puts the mask over my nose and mouth. Soon I feel sleepy and my eyes close and I am engulfed by blackness.

\------------------

I am awoken to small talk going around the room, my eyes flutter open but close again because of the blinding light in the room. I groan when I try to sit up, the pain from my side making me stop. It also seems to grab the attention of the others that were speaking in the room. "D.O?" Someone asks, I just groan in response. I open my eyes again and this time the light isn't as bad, it takes a while for my eyes to focus on anything around the room.

I try to sit up again and Luhan rushes towards me to help me get up. I nod as a thank you, he just smiles back. "So D.O how are you feeling?" Lay asks "Ok I guess, could be better though" I reply with a croaky voice, he just chuckles. Luhan hands me a glass of water, I mutter a small 'thanks' and drink the water. My throat feels a lot better, it's not dry and scratchy anymore. "Who was that person that came in today?" I ask a couple of them sigh and others don't say or do anything. "As we are a strong group and not many people have beaten us in a battle, smaller gangs try to steal things to prove that they are higher and can do things better than us," Suho says.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Kyungsoo POV

After the explanation, it goes quiet no-one says anything. A couple of the members open their mouths to say something but they close them again. Please don't be wondering about it, I'm not ready to answer questions yet. 

\------------------

I woke up the next day with a small smile on my face. Baekhyun comes into my room with a huge smile and a tray holding my breakfast. "Here's your breakfast D.O!" He says very energetically and cheerfully. "Ah, thanks Baekhyun" I reply, the small smile hasn't left my face yet. He places the tray down on the bedside table and hands me the bowl of soup. He leaves after I finish.

I have finished breakfast and slowly get out of the bed and slowly try to make my way back to my room. I realise that I have no clue where I am. I try to find my way around but I soon get lost. I should have asked Baekhyun how to get to my room, dammit. I sit down against the closet wall and close my eyes. This place wouldn't be confusing if I was shown around, I can memorise things easily.

I am awoken from my half-asleep state from someone shaking my shoulder, I groan and try to swat the person away. It doesn't work very well as they keep shaking me, I mumble a quiet 'fuck off,' they just chuckle. "C'mon D.O, time to get up," someone says, I slowly open my eyes to see Suho crouched next to me, a small smile on his face. I move my neck around and hear it crack satisfyingly.

"What are you doing out here?" He asks, "I got lost, I wasn't exactly fully conscious when I was brought to the medical room." I reply, he nods and helps me to get up. We start making our way to what I presume is the way to the kitchen or lounge room. Suho has to help me walk even though I can walk on my own.

We reach the lounge room where everyone is gathered. They don't seem to notice we entered until Luhan turns around and sees us. "You're not supposed to be walking around yet!" He exclaims, everyone turns around and looks at us. Suho helps me over to a single chair and sits me down.

"I'm fine Luhan, don't worry," I say, he just shakes his head and mutters something under his breath. "Who let him out of the room?" He asks with a frown on his lips and his eyebrows furrowed. "He was there when I left after I gave him his breakfast," Baekhyun said defensively "I found him in the hallway and brought him here," Suho said calmly. "I went out by myself," I speak out, "I got lost trying to get back here."

Luhan just nodded his head, "well, you either stay out here, in your room or the small medical like room. Your choice." I looked at him with a blank stare, "I'm serious." I look over to Lay, he nods his head, agreeing with Luhan. I sigh, " I will stay in my room if that's ok." I mean, they did save me from bleeding to death but I still have to cautious. Luhan and Lay nod, a small smile etched onto their faces.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Kyungsoo POV

It was days before Luhan and Lay let me leave the room, not including the times I needed to go have a shower or use the toilet. They were more strict than I thought they would be, it started to make me believe that I was actually apart of the gang and not just some doll they would use for dangerous missions. My plan of asking one of the members to take me back to my old house flew out the window.

Today was the last day I have to stay in my room, they both said that after a couple of days rest that I would be good to move around. I would still be in some pain when doing certain movements but that was expected as I was shot. "How are you feeling?" Suho walks into the room with my breakfast, a bowl of chicken soup. "I could be better but I am able to leave my room now and not with the excuse of going to the bathroom," I said with a breathless sigh. Suho just chuckled.

We chatted for a while then he left the room and waited outside my door so I could get changed, it was a difficult task but they didn't need to see things yet. I changed into some sweat pants and a t-shirt, it was the most comfortable thing I owned.

Suho nodded his head as I opened the door, he motioned me to follow him with his hand. After a small while, I noticed that we were walking to his office. This started to make me feel uneasy. "Hey, uh, Suho. Why are we going to your office? Are the other members there as well?" He didn't respond for a while, my uneasiness became larger as the moments passed.

"No, the other members are out. You were supposed to go with them but you got shot." I could see a frown on his face after he said the sentence. For some reason, after he said that I couldn't help but feel guilty. Why was I feeling guilty? I didn't want to get shot and ruin their plans. A frown now made its way onto my face. I shook my head to get rid of those ridiculous thoughts.

We soon reached Suho's office, he opened the door and let me in and closed the door behind himself. I sat down in the large armchair that sat in front of his desk, he sat down in his large leather chair. He was quiet for a moment then he opened his mouth and spoke, "D.O," he said. "I know that if you did learn self-defence by a teacher you would have never learnt how to use a gun or a knife. My question is, were you in a gang before?" 

My heart stops in my chest, my breath stutters and I freeze. The question, one of the questions I was dreading to hear. I sigh and slowly nod my head knowing that I can't escape.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Kyungsoo POV

Suho just sighed and I looked down into my lap. Why am I acting like a child being scolded? Agh. It stays quiet for a while, then Suho's phone screen lights up with a call. He looks over and picks the phone up and answers the call while walking out of the room. I sit there frozen, I know I can't run or hide, I need to face this head-on. 

Suho is gone for about a minute before a loud bang goes off. It takes me seconds to realise that it was a gunshot. Suho! I rush out the door and run as fast as I can, not forgetting to be careful of my stitches, and there in the lounge room laying against the doorway leading to the kitchen is Suho. I halt in my steps noticing two other people in the room, pointing their guns at him.

My stomach churns unpleasantly at the sight, he is holding his right shoulder and breathing heavily face going paler and paler every minute. Blood is pooling underneath him, his white shirt is now dark red and his pants an even darker shade of black.

Guns! Where do they keep their guns?! I could also use a knife but the knives are in the kitchen. It clicks a second later, my gun! I rush up the stairs and into my room and pull out a book from my collection I unlock it and take out my pistol. It's small but packs a punch.

When I make it back down the stairs I see Suho's phone a couple of metres away from him. His eyes are now closed and hand that was holding his shoulder is now limply laying on his lap. What tells me that he is still alive is the slow inhalations moving his stomach and chest.

One of the guys have left to continue searching the house and the other is still pointing his gun at Suho. I aim and fire, headshot, the guy aiming at Suho is dead in an instant. Hearing another gunshot the other guy walks in and sees his partner on the floor, he looks around frantically trying to spot another person.

He spots me and shoots I move away quick enough so the bullet only scrapes my arm. "Fuck'' I curse, clutching onto my arm.

I move over to the doorway, and I peer back around the wall. The guy is slowly walking towards me with his gun aimed at me. I move into a corner so when the guy comes around I can shoot his writs to dismantle his hold on the gun.

Just as I thought, the guy came around the corner, showing his hands holding the gun. I shot and hit his writs perfectly, he screams in pain, the sound echoing throughout the house. I shoot him once more, headshot.

Rushing down to Suho I take off my shirt and wrap it around his shoulder, the movement makes him groan in pain and open his eyes.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Kyungsoo POV

"D-D.O?" He whispers, "it's me Suho, it's me. You're going to be ok, I promise." I whisper back, he just nods and closes his eyes. I gently lay him down so I can put pressure on his wound, he groans in pain. "I'm sorry Suho but this will help in the long run." He nods. I reach over to his phone and turn it on, there are 30 missed called from the members. I tap on Lay's name and press call, it only rings for a couple of seconds before someone picks up.

"Suho?!" It's Lay, "hi Lay, it's me D.O, there has been a problem at the house." "Is everything ok?!" He asks frantically, I can hear the voices of the other members in the background after Lay yelled. "Two guys came in and attacked Suho-" I didn't get to finish my sentence before he cut me off. "Is he ok?! Are you ok?! Are they dead?!" "Suho could be better but he is doing ok, I'm fine- ow!" I look at Suho as he flicked the wound the bullet made when it skimmed my arm.

He grabbed the phone from me and put it on speaker and laid it on his stomach. "Hi guys," he starts off. "I'm ok don't worry, D.O killed the guys before they could do any more damage but in doing that he got shot himself." I just stare at Suho with a blank face, in the background of the call I can hear another member shout "again?!"

Suho starts to close his eyes, "Suho, you better keep your eyes open until they get home." I warn, he opens them back up and tiredly looks at me. "You guys may want to get home as fast as you can cause he is was bleeding for a long time before I could wrap the wound up with my shirt." I hang up the call and put the phone aside.

"Where did you get the gun from D.O?" He asks, I just shake my head. "Nows not the time to ask questions Suho, you need to concentrate on staying awake." He gives me a glare but it isn't menacing from the state he is in. Not long after the small conversation thundering footsteps come our way. I look over my shoulder to see the other members running towards us. Lay and Luhan in the lead. I move out the way for them to pick up Suho and take him to the medical room.

I pick up my gun and only then I remember that I'm shirtless. I freeze and run up the stairs to my room. I'm on the brink of having a panic attack and the footsteps coming towards the door isn't helping. A knock on the door comes, then a voice follows. "D.O, can I come in?" It's Sehun. "A-Ah, hold on a second!" I rush into my walk in robe to find a t-shirt, once I find one I grab one and put it on, it catches on the wound on my arm and I hiss in pain.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Kyungsoo POV

I clutch my arm as I open the door for Sehun, he walks in holding a box. I look at him questionably and he just points to my bleeding arm. I sigh and sit back down on my bed and he sits next to me. "Could you take off your shirt? It will be easier." He asks, I just shake my head and pull my shirt sleeve up.

He starts to clean the wound making me flinch, he mutters a sorry and gets back to work. It takes him about 5 minutes before he finishes. "How are your stitches?" "They're fine, I was careful not to open them." He nods and leaves.

I find one of my rags and start to clean the blood off from the gun, once I am done I put the gun back into the book safe. Another knock on the door comes, and Lay pops his head in. "Suho is awake and wants to see you." "Awake, already?" He just nods, I stand up and follow Lay to where Suho is staying for a bit until he heals more.

Lay knocks on the door and then enters. Suho is laying down with his chest and shoulder wrapped in bandages. "Thanks, Lay, you can leave now," Suho says in a raspy voice. Lay nods and walks out again, leaving us alone in the room. 

"Did you get your arm treated?" He asks I nod my head, shuffling awkwardly on my feet. "Sehun came in just before and did it for me, he didn't need to though." Suho nods his head, I have a feeling he wants to bring the conversation from before back up before all this happened. "How long were you in a gang before you were in the auction?" He questions, I swallow hard. "About seven years," I mumble uncomfortably. "Were you in a big gang or a small one?" "Small one." This situation is making me really uncomfortable but I guess I would have had to go through this sooner or later, I just wish it was later.

"I'm going to bed now Suho, glad you're ok." I awkwardly speak, as I am about to open the door to leave he says something that halts me in my steps. "Why are there scars all over your upper body?" I was hoping he wouldn't notice. "Good night Suho," I mumble. "Answer the question D.O!" He yells loudly, no doubt the other members could hear him. "Because of my parents!" I scream in response, "are you happy now you got your answer?!" I question, tears blurring my vision. Before he says anything else I storm out of the room into the closest bathroom to cool down.

It probably wasn't the best idea to yell at him like that, but my emotions and memories got the better of me. I sigh and look into the mirror, my hair is all over the place, my eyes are red and I have tear streaks on my cheeks. I look like an absolute wreck.


	20. Chapter Twenty

Kyungsoo POV

After that night I stayed in my room. I was going to lock it but realised that they would just unlock it anyway, also, Xiumin needed to come in as well. After all, it is his room as well. I avoided everyone, I also didn't eat or shower. The only person I couldn't avoid was Xiumin, I was fine with that cause we didn't speak. My trust in them was slowly breaking, it wasn't that strong before but now it is almost nonexistent.

Every day, I grew paler and paler, from not eating or drinking. I rarely slept as well, the memories of my childhood haunt me whenever I close my eyes. I could tell Xiumin was getting worried as every time he came into our room I hadn't moved from my position under the blankets, staring blankly at the wall.

On the fourth day of me not moving from under the covers, I started to get sleepy. A smile was on my face because I knew that I could finally sleep without having nightmares. Xiumin came into the room and I was fast asleep. Well for me I was but to him I looked dead. He called my name a few times then walked over to me when I didn't respond. He shook my shoulder I few times, but I still didn't respond. He started yelling my name in my ear. But I didn't hear it.

He ran out of the room and called the members. "Guys!" He yelled as loud as he could, "Emergency!" All the members, minus Suho and I, ran up the stairs and stopped in front of Xiumin. "What is it?" Kris askes, "D.O's not waking up, nor moving." This made them panic, Luhan and Lay ran into the room and came straight over to me.

They started to try and wake me up, but their attempts were invalid, I didn't respond no matter what the did. "Chanyeol, come here!" Lay calls out. Chanyeol speed walks over to Lay, "what do you need me to do?" He asks hurriedly, "I need you to pick him up and take him to the medical room. We will follow in a minute. Lay him on an empty bed, not next to Suho either." Chanyeol nods, he walks over to me and picks me up, eyes widening at how light I am.

As soon as Chanyeol reached the medical room, Suho's eyes widened as he saw me lying motionless in Chanyeol's arms. Chanyeol put me on a bed delicately as if I was made of glass. Yixing, Luhan and the others arrived not too long later. Suho wanted to ask, or demand, questions but he knew that none of them would answer because they are concentrated on trying to help me.

When I woke up I had an IV drip in my arm probably containing fluids I had rejected for the past four or five days. Suho wasn't in the room, his bed was unmade telling me he was still sleeping in here. I felt exhausted and hungry, but that is probably what you get for not sleeping or eating for the past four or five days.


	21. Chapter Twenty One

Kyungsoo POV

Suho came in a few minutes later, his eyes widened when he saw me awake and looking at him, the atmosphere was tense and uncomfortable. I avoided eye contact with him and closed my eyes trying to get some more rest. I heard the door open and close, no new footsteps or voices were heard so Suho must have walked out.

About five minutes later and I still couldn't get back to sleep, I groaned and opened my eyes again. Suho walked back in but this time he was accompanied by Luhan and Lay. When they see me awake they immediately run over and ask me a ton of questions. My mind is still hazy and I can't process what they are saying. 

I close my eyes and sigh softly, they stop speaking and watch me. "Are you ok D.O?" Luhan asks. I nod my head trying to get the hazy feeling to go away. Lay stays silent and that worries me. "The reason why you fainted D.O was because you hadn't eaten or drunk anything for the past four to five days." He finally speaks, I nod my head, I try to speak but my throat is extremely dry and I just cough. 

Luhan hands me a glass of water that was sitting on the bedside table and I chug it down quickly. My voice comes back to me slowly after finishing the glass. "How are you feeling D.O?" Lay asks, "I'm fine honestly, only a bit tired and a bit hungry." Luhan and Lay nod in response. "That's a given." Luhan responds, "Given how long you didn't do any of those things." I stay silent, feeling a little bit guilty but only a small bit.

After realising Suho was in the room still, I felt awkward. He was a part of the cause of it. When I look over to him he looks guilty, but I'm not sure if he is just faking it or not. As I said, my trust of them has almost completely gone, it all happened because of one simple question.

Luhan left and pulled Suho with him, Luhan said he was off to get some food for me. Lay stayed next to me, I'm glad he didn't ask or push me to tell him why I starved myself. "What has been going on for the past few days?" I question, breaking the silence. "Not much really," Lay starts "everyone was really worried about you, especially after we heard Suho yell at you." I look away from Lay. I feel a hand rest on my forearm, I look up at Lay. He has a small, comforting smile on his face.

"None of the members are going to pressure you into telling them what happened between you two, everyone has their own secrets and don't have to share them if they don't want to, but." He pauses, "we are here and ready if you ever want to tell us, it may ease down the pain of the secret but it may not. Just always remember we are all here for you and you can come to any one of us if you need a shoulder to cry on."


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

Kyungsoo POV

Luhan came back with a bowl of chicken soup, my stomach growled in anticipation, Lay giggles at it. These guys don't act like a gang at all, they are so layed back. I was broken out of my thoughts by Lay gently helping me sit up and Luhan putting the bowl of soup on a tray in my lap. They were watching silently as I ate, it made me uncomfortable but I didn't say anything. The soup was nice and warm and it filled my empty stomach up well.

After a few days of recovery and awkwardly avoiding Suho, I was let out of the room and was free to roam the house again. For the first few days, I had to have at least one member supervising me, all but Suho of course. They were worried I would try and pull another stunt, so they watched and waited for me and if I was late to a meal they would get worried and look for me, they made sure I had eaten at least three meals a day. It was annoying at first but then it made me feel welcomed and a part of their group.

They members started to get a bit restless after a week of not leaving the house. Having to look after me and Suho. Talking about Suho, I still haven't talked to him about what happened and he hasn't tried to talk to about it either. I think part of the reason is that every time we are both in the same room together there is the heavy stares of the members glaring at him. It surprises me because he is the leader. Shouldn't they have more respect for him? Or are they that close? 

Out of nowhere, Baekhyun decides that we are going to the shops for a day out. It makes me a bit nervous knowing I could see anyone out there. I have my fair share of enemies but I didn't have to worry about that because when I was in my old gang we always had each others back, but now I am in EXO I'm not too sure that they have my back.

\--------------------

We are at the mall strolling around, a few of the members have bags in their hands but most of them don't. I keep looking around in alert to see if I recognise anyone if the members notice my behaviour thankfully they don't comment. As I start to relax I spot someone, someone I know very well, too well. They spot me as well, he nudges his mates and motions over to me with his head, making sure to not be strange and unnatural. They start to make their way over to us, his eyes focused on me. I start to slow down, the members notice and start to slow down as well. They notice the look on my face and look around to see if anyone was staring at me.


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

Kyungsoo POV

As he and his group started to get closer I start walking backwards, every step they take closer I take a step back. He motions his group to go after me, I turn around and make a run for the doors, the EXO members start calling my name as I run but I ignore them only focusing on getting out of the shops.

As I make past an alley I start to slow down but that was one of the biggest mistakes I made. As I made it past the entrance I was grabbed, a hand over my mouth and an arm on my waist. The person dragged me back and slammed me into the wall, my groan of pain was muffled by the hand on my mouth. Soon enough the group emerged out from the shadows and I was terrified. He was the one person I didn't want to see ever again in my life. He was the one who made my life hell and was the only one who could strike fear in me, he was my father.

My father looked me directly in the eyes and smiled wickedly, he was a true psychopath. I knew I was doomed if he dragged me back home, I had to fight for my freedom and that is exactly what I was going to do. I bit down hard on the hand that was covering my mouth and kneed him in the gut as hard as I could, once they hunched over I elbowed them in the back of their head and knocked them out.

My father was surprised at my actions but smiled unpleasantly at me. His group of men came at me and soon I had managed to knock them out but had been bruised and cut while doing so. Now it was just me and my father, I picked up a knife that one of his goons had dropped when fighting me. He pulled out his own knife and I froze in place when I saw it. He smiled and brought it up in front of his face as if to inspect it. "Ahh, glad you didn't forget his beauty." He smiled wickedly at me, "I'm going to make you never forget what this knife is capable of, son." The way he said son made chills rush all over my body.

Soon we were in a full-on fight. I managed to land a few hits on him which I was proud of but he overpowered me quickly. Soon I was pinned to the ground with him sitting on my stomach twisting the blade around in his hand as he looked down to me. I knew what to come next, it was nothing new to me. A few of his goons had woken up and grabbed my arms and dragged me up against the wall and pinned my arms against it and shoved a piece of cloth in my mouth to keep me silent.


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

Kyungsoo POV

My dad walked over to me and cut my shirt off me and smiled at the scars that covered my torso. He brought the knife down and started to cut across from where my heart was diagonally down to reach my hip, he put more pressure making it cut deeper as he worked his way slowly down my body. I was squirming and writhing in pain. He just chuckled at my response. The torture went on for about half an hour but to me, it felt like an eternity. After he was finished the goons tied up my hands and feet and kept the makeshift gag in my mouth and left.

By the time the EXO members found me I was on my side, eyes closed and breathing heavily through my nose and laying in a puddle of blood that as slipped out from all the cuts arraying over my torso and stomach. They had no choice but to call the ambulance as it was probably too suspicious to carry a bleeding and cut body out of an alleyway.

By the time the ambulance reached us the EXO members had taken off their shirts and covered me in them to help stop the bleeding. The paramedics rushed over immediately with a bed and carefully put me onto it, the last thing I saw was the worried faces of the EXO members and them being questioned by the police before my eyes closed.

\--------------------

I wake up in a hospital room, heart monitor beeping beside me and an IV in my arm. I try to sit up my body protests heavily so I lay back down. After a while, I hear voices coming closer to my door and I pretend to be asleep as they walk in. Someone who I guess is a doctor is talking to Suho, he seems to be very worried about my condition. "Why isn't he waking up yet? It's been three days!" Suho exclaims angrily towards the doctor, "I assure you, Mr Kim, that his body is probably in deep shock from what happened so it is giving him time to rest, he should be awake by tomorrow at the latest." And after that, the doctor leaves the room I hear Suho's footsteps walk closer to the bed and he sits on the chair next to it.

"I'm sorry D.O," he mutters "I just want to be able to protect my members and not have any secrets between us." He sighs and grabs onto my hand, "I know I came on strongly but I just want to be able to care for everyone." He stays silent, I feel tired again so I let my body drift to sleep again.

I'm back at my father's house, I know that because I'm in the torture room, where I mainly spend my time. Speak of the devil he walks into the room with a cigarette in his mouth, he walks over to me and puts the cigarette out above my left nipple. I close my eyes and clench my teeth and try to move away but I'm strapped to a chair making my movement restricted.


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

Kyungsoo POV

The torture went on for hours, I wanted to sleep forever. My father was ruthless, he would cut me, burn me and so much more. My mind was a haze of nothing and pain. 

I wake up to a loud and rapid beeping coming from beside me. I groan and a pinch in my hand makes it twitch in pain. I wake up more as the pain becomes worse. My eyes fly open as I sit up and gasp for air, as I do pain spreads like fire across my chest and stomach. I whimper and lay back down exhausted. I close my eyes and try to catch my breath.

"Hey, Kyungsoo. Are you ok?" Someone voices out beside me, effectively scaring the shit out of me. No-one knows my real name besides my disgusting father, my old gang and someone that works in a medical profession or a police officer.

I open my eyes when someone clears their throat. I am face to face with someone with a white coat and stethoscope hanging around their neck. A doctor. "Are you ok?" The doctor asks, I nod my head. "What happened?" I croak out, he hands me a glass of water. "You don't remember? Well, you were brought here by an ambulance, you have large lacerations across your chest and stomach." After the doctor finishes speaking all the memories of my father cutting me in the ally way return, I shiver.

"How long have I been here for?" "You have been in here for four days. You were taking a while to wake up and Suho started to get worried, I came in to try and wake you up but you were sweating and thrashing in your sleep so I gave you an injection to wake you up from the nightmare."

"Thanks for that, I really didn't want to stay there any longer," I responded with a sigh. If the doctor knew Suho it probably better to be nice to him because who knows what Suho could do. The doctor, Minho, left after doing some checkups on me. It was boring inside the hospital room but I guess this is my punishment for letting my father catch me.

The EXO members arrived and startled me out of my thoughts, they all looked relieved that I was awake. They soon engaged in their own conversations. I felt guilty that I was put in the hospital because of my father and they have to pay for it, I gather up the courage and speak up. "I want to tell you guys something," they all look over to me. 

Having their eyes on me makes me even more nervous. "If it is anything to do with what happened for you to be in the hospital you don't need to tell us if you're not ready," Suho spoke up, the others nodded their heads in agreement. I shake my head in denial, "no, you guys deserve to know what the reason was, after all, you are paying the hospital bills." I look down to my lap feeling guilty, an emotion I don't feel often.


	26. Chapter Twenty Six

Kyungsoo POV

"I want to tell you guys a secret," I look up at them, they all look a bit suspicious but Lay nods for me to go on. I sigh. "Not even my old gang knew this so..." I trail off at the end of the sentence thinking about my old gang. All of them but Suho was surprised that I was in a gang prior to this one. He really didn't tell anyone else.

"The person who did this to me was my father and his gang," I look down feeling their stares burning into me. "This isn't the first time something like this happened, it used to happen all the time when I was living with him only when I moved out and deleted myself from his radar was I clear from the daily torture." I close my eyes tightly as my screams of pain and my fathers laugh echos in my mind.

"I never wanted anyone to know, my father always bragged about how well I could handle the torture and that I had only been to the hospital twice, it was only because he got angry and took it out on me." I didn't want to look up to see their faces of pity, I didn't expect when one of the members, Kai, stormed out of the room. I flinched when he slammed the door. 

Chen came and sat next to me on the bed, "don't worry about him. He reacted the same when I told him about my parents, I know how you feel, don't feel guilty about it we can't help it if our parents are psychopaths." I looked up to him with surprise, "my father was like that as well, just not as bad as yours." Hearing that made me chuckle, I didn't think anyone could be worse than my father.

\--------------------

I was stuck in the hospital for a week before I was allowed to leave, I almost cried when I was told that I was all good to leave. Over that week I became really close to Chen, we would talk about the days our fathers would beat and torture us. It was an odd topic to bond on but it helped us. 

It became less awkward with Suho which was good. The members never took me back out in public, they were also trying to track down my father. I soon learnt their roles in the gang, Baekhyun, Chanyeol and Luhan were the hackers. Lay and Kris were the drivers and Suho, Sehun, Kai, Tao, Chen and Xiumin were the fighters. Now not saying that the others couldn't fight at all, they could and very well at that. The medical team was Lay, Luhan, Baekhyun and Xiumin. Lay and Luhan had their doctors degree and Baekhyun and Xiumin had their nurses degree.

I was told I was going to be apart of the fighters and drivers, I would swap between the two when needed.


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven

Kyungsoo POV

EXO was going out for a mission today and I was stuck at home because I still had bandages wrapped around me and the members wanted me completely healed before I joined them. To say I was pissed was an understatement, I joined them for training but I was only able to do certain things, things that didn't aggravate my wounds. Which was nearly everything.

I kept telling them I was fine but they just ignored it. I planned when they leave I would do some practice but it was like they knew my plan and locked the door to the training room, "we did this for your own good D.O, we don't want you to be stuck here any longer either. Just think, when your wounds have healed completely then you can do all the training you want and you can join us on missions." Tao tried to reassure me, it worked a little bit and it stopped me complaining.

\--------------------

I was nervous to be left alone in the house while the others went on the mission. I need to snap out of this, I don't even know them that much and I practically told them my life story. I scolded myself. 

\--------------------

The members have left and now it is just me left alone in this fucking gigantic house. I was quite uncomfortable I didn't really know what to do the members said I was free to do whatever as long as it doesn't aggravate my injuries. I almost mistook them for caring, that was the biggest joke I have ever heard. 

I decided to just lay on my bed and read through my mother's diary entries she left in her diary. 

19th June 1194,  
Kisung was really angry today, he yelled and screamed and nearly killed Kyungsoo in his anger. All he did was yell about how he never wanted a child. It broke my heart that little Kyungsoo would never experience love from his father. 

Kisung's family adore little Kyungsoo, they would have him live with them if they could, I wish they could as well. My family doesn't know that he is born, they didn't even know I was pregnant. Who knows what they would do to him. I love you, my baby. If you ever read this then never let your father know I wrote these. He would rip them to shreds and tell my family that you were born. Sometimes I think he was better off with them than me.

I love you baby,  
Love mum.

The words in my mum's diary broke my heart and also made me wonder why she never told her family about me. I notice small splatters of blood on the page, I rub my fingers over the stains. I don't have much memory of her as she was taken from me when a gang raided our house, my disgusting father didn't look for her at all. After I started to look for her is when the torture started, every time my father found that I snuck out to look for her it got worse to the point where he locked me up in the basement.


	28. Chapter Twenty Eight

Kyungsoo POV

I laid down in silence after I finished reading the diary entry, thinking. What woke me up out of my thoughts was the door opening downstairs and the loud voices of the EXO members. The mission must have gone well. 

I slowly sit up and hop off the bed and make my way down the stairs to the lounge room where the members are. Their voices are growing louder as I get closer, I can make out a bit of what they are saying. "That was a close one!" Someone yells I hear voices agreeing. As soon as I walk into the room everyone turns and looks at me, they stop talking, their stares making me uncomfortable. I stop walking and shuffle awkwardly on the spot. I want to ask how the mission went but I don't feel like I was part of the group long enough to ask those types of questions and gather that information. 

I turned around and walked back up the stairs and into my room, no-one said anything as I left. I grabbed some sweat pants and a t-shirt and walked to the bathroom that Xiumin and I share. I turned the water on and while I waited for it to warm up I took off my clothes and unwrapped the bandages. I didn't want them to get wet and I wanted to clean around the stitches as well.

I hop into the shower and the warm water washes over my legs as I lean back not wanting to get the stitches wet. I wet a cloth and dab it over my stitches, wincing when I press down too hard.

\--------------------

The halls were eerily quiet as I walked back to my bedroom, it made me quite uncomfortable. I got to my room and immediately hopped into bed. My back faced the door as I looked at the wall my bed was pressed against. It took me ages before I was actually sleepy but as I was about to fall asleep the door creaking open and footsteps shuffling in the room, moving towards me, woke me out of my sleepy state. I tried not to stiffen up as I wanted to act like I was asleep. The footsteps got closer and closer, I sigh and roll over. The footsteps stop.

After a few seconds of me 'sleeping,' they walk closer. I groan and kick the covers off myself and curl up a little bit so I am almost in a fetal position. The footsteps yet again stop for a few seconds then walk closer. I open my eyes a little bit when they get closer so I can see who I am up against, but it is pitch black, besides the small amount of light coming from the small gap of the door which provided barely any light in the room.


	29. Chapter Twenty Nine

Kyungsoo POV

Once the person approaching got closer, I sprung up and jumped on them forcing them on to the floor. They landed with a groan of pain. I quickly pinned their arms down, they kneed me in the back. I fell over them with a grunt and landed on the ground on my back, I felt my stitches pull and possibly break, but at the moment I didn't care. I got up onto my knees.

The other person got up and tried to grab me but I swept their feet out from under them. They fell back on the ground with a gruff noise. I kicked them in their side and they groaned, while they were momentarily distracted by the pain I rolled them over and pinned their arms behind their back and sat on their legs so they couldn't move. I elbowed them on the back of their head effectively knocking them out.

I get up off the body and turn on the light to see who my attacker was and to see if any of my stitches broke. When I turn around to look at my attacker I gasp, it was Baekhyun. Fuck, I just knocked out an EXO member. My mind was going haywire, I didn't know what to say or do. Well if I said anything he wouldn't be able to hear me anyway.

I walked out of the bedroom and into the bathroom Xiumin and I share, well we might not share it anymore after they find out I knocked out Baekhyun, to check on my stitches. I was having a panic attack in the bathroom, my hands are shaking and my breathing is laboured. All different scenarios are in my head. What will happen to me? What will they do to me? Will they kill me? Torture me? 

Soon it became too much and black started to invade my vision and soon everything went black and the last thing I remember is my body falling to the floor with a thump. 

\--------------------

Kris POV

Baekhyun was taking a while getting D.O, we all started to worry. We heard a few thumps from upstairs but didn't think much of it, then there was a light turned on then another one turned on further down the hallway. There was another thump and then that's when we decided to investigate. Half of us went to D.O and Xiumins room and the others went to the other room, what we now gathered was the bathroom that D.O and Xiumin also share.

Suho, Xiumin, Chanyeol, Sehun and Tao went to the bedroom and the rest of us went to the bathroom. What we found was shocking. D.O was on the floor unconscious, his breathing laboured and unstable. Lay and Luhan immediately rushed over to him, they both pull up his shirt as much as they can while he is laying down. From where I'm standing it doesn't look like he has broken or damaged any stitches but who knows.


	30. Chapter Thirty

Kris POV

There was a shout from the bedroom that startled us, Luhan got up and ran into the bedroom. "Kai, you pick him up and take him down to the medic room," Lay demanded, "I'm guessing we will meet the others down there shortly." He continued. As the rest of us walked out of the bathroom we saw the others walking out of the bedroom and down the stairs to the medic room as well, Baekhyun was not with them so one of the members probably took him after Luhan gave them the all clear that he could be picked up without aggravating any injuries, if he had any that is.

Once everyone was in the medic room it was silent. We were all looking at D.O then Baekhyun on repeat, like their unconscious bodies would give us answers. "D.O became unconscious from a panic attack, we know that for sure," Luhan speaks up, Lay nodding his head in agreement. "Baekhyun looks like he was hit or elbowed on his head which caused him to lose consciousness. When the others found him, he was face down on the ground so either he was tackled to the ground of he was snuck up on. We believe it was the first option because Baekhyun would have had his eyes on D.O the whole time."

We were told to leave them alone so everyone left but Luhan and Lay.

\--------------------

Lay POV

After the others left Luhan and I just sat down and watched the two people sleeping. There was a stir from Baekhyun before he lifted a hand to rub at his head. I stood up and walked over next to him, "how are you feeling?" I question, he is startled but responds. "Yeah, I'm ok, could be better though." He chuckles. 

"What happened? We got worried when we found you and D.O unconscious." Baekhyun looks a bit uncomfortable at the question but takes in a deep breath before he starts speaking. "Well, like you guys asked I went into his and Xiumin's room to wake him up and bring him downstairs but he was awake and tackled me to the ground when I got close enough. Scared the absolute shit out of me." He laughs, "then we fought for a bit before he pinned me to the floor and knocked me out. He's a good fighter though, for having stitches all along his chest and stomach he fights amazingly."

I nod my head, from what we've seen and what I've heard from Baekhyun, D.O seems to be a good addition to our gang. "Do you know why he was collapsed and unconscious in his and Xiumin's shared bathroom?" It was a farfetched question considering Baekhyun was unconscious when we found him in the bathroom. Baekhyun shakes his head and gives me a look, a look of 'how the fuck would I know that, I was knocked out.' I just laugh and shake my head.


	31. Chapter Thirty One

Kyungsoo POV

I woke up to the ceiling of the medic room, not what I was expecting. I expected to be in the bathroom, not here. I start panicking again because that means they found Baekhyun in the other room. I close my eyes and try to calm down. Someone grabs my arm and tries to calm me down as well but with a soothing voice, it only makes me panic more knowing it would be an EXO member.

"Breathe D.O," the voice says, "deep breaths in, and deep breaths out. That's it, keep your eyes closed until you feel better." I follow the instructions and I calm down, I don't want to open my eyes. I gather up the courage and open them, to my surprise there is only Lay looking down at me with concern and not all of the members with guns pointed at me wanting to kill me, not what I was expecting.

"How are you feeling D.O?" Lay asks, "ah- better, thanks." I awkwardly croak out while looking everywhere but him. He seems to notice and chuckles, I flinch out of reflex. Because normally my father would chuckle and then torture me or chuckle while he is torturing me, but they didn't need to know that. Lay notices and stops abruptly, scaring me a bit. Why am I so jumpy? I'm in a gang for fuck's sake and I have killed many people. As I am having an internal battle with myself Lay walks out of the room.

After arguing with myself for a few minutes I notice that there is no-one in the room besides me. It's uncomfortable. Voices grow closer and louder towards the door, I quickly lay down and roll on my side and try and to go sleep or at least act like I was. The people walk into the room.

"Yeah, he completely freaked out when he saw the room. It took him a while to calm down." Lay's voice was heard, "is he ok? Having two panic attacks in a short span of time can't be good for him." The other voice, Suho, replies. They don't seem to notice I'm trying to sleep. "Yeah he is ok as he could be I guess, he just needs some time to rest and regain energy, those panic attacks would have taken it out of him," Lay responds, they walk closer to the bed and sit down in front of me. I didn't even notice there were chairs there. Suho reaches up and strokes my hair, unknowingly to him and Lay it makes me drift off to sleep.

I have never had this kind of love before, if I cried when I was a baby no-one tried to soothe me all they did was ignore me until I stopped, or yelled at me to be quiet. My mother tried to be the best mother she could but my father held her back from doing all the things a mother should be doing. My father didn't try and help her with anything.


	32. Chapter Thirty Two

Kyungsoo POV

I awoke from my sleep to find myself alone. It didn't surprise me but it worried me. I was still in the medic room, I sigh in relief. At least I'm not tied up in their basement. I sit up and groan, my stitches pulling at the action. 

I hear footsteps making their way down the hallway, whoever it was didn't care if I was asleep or care about being heard. As the person gets closer I hear something getting dragged across the wall, the horrible noise reaches my ears. I wince.

I lay down in hopes that whoever it is will leave me alone, the door opens. It suddenly goes quiet, no footsteps nothing being scraped against the wall, nothing but an eerie silence. 

I start to panic, again, about who it could be. Was it my father? That thought sent shivers down my spine. How did he find me was the biggest question. Another set of footsteps startled me out of my thoughts, I whimpered in fear. I was defenceless against anyone, plus to add onto it I have healing wounds as well. I rolled over to try and see who was there, but to my surprise no-one was there. After the creepy encounter, I drifted back to sleep.

\--------------------

I awoke again, but this time to Suho watching me. "Oh, D.O," he looks moderately surprised. "You're awake. I'll be right back." He smiles at me then walks out of the room, presumably getting something or someone.

He came back not long later with Lay behind him. Lay smiles warmly at me, I just stare in surprise. "How are you feeling?" He asks kindly, "a bit sore, I'm not going to lie. My head hurts a bit as well." I reply, Lay nods his head and hands me over some panadol and water, "here you go, this will help with all the aches." 

I swallow the pills with the water and wait for it to numb all the aches. "I feel like I've been sleeping for days, how long was I out for?" I slowly roll my shoulders to release the tension gathered up. "Well you were awake for a while then you went back to sleep then you woke up again then you went back to sleep, well from what we know anyway." "We were quite worried about you because you were quite pale, but luckily you regained some colour." They both had a smile on their faces. "Do you not remember waking up?" Suho asks, "ah I kind of do," I reply.

"Are you hungry?" Lay asks kindly, I nod. He smiles. Lay and Suho come over to me and help me out of the bed, my legs almost collapsing under my weight, not having been used for a few days. "Slowly does it," Suho says as they both lead me out of the room, into the hallway and down to the dining room. All the members are there, and it looks like they are waiting? What are they waiting for?


	33. Chapter Thirty Three

Kyungsoo POV

As we enter the room I spot all the member gathered together sitting at the kitchen table. They all turn around with huge smiles of their faces when Suho clears his throat. Lay and Suho lead me over to the spare seat next to Kai. He gets up and pulls out the chair for me, we haven't spoken since he stormed out of the room in the hospital. I felt a bit awkward sitting next to him but the gentle smile on his face makes me feel better.

"You feeling ok D.O?" He questions me quietly while the others are chatting loudly, from what I can pick out it sounds like it is about me, I hope they aren't shit-talking me but they look to energized and happy to be doing that. "Yeah, I'm fine, just a bit overwhelmed," I respond quietly. I've only been here a few weeks and I feel welcomed, I feel like I should start trusting them. It's going to be a long journey but I'm willing to try.

"Hey, Suho?" I call out, his conversation with Kris and Chanyeol halting, he turns to me, "yes D.O?" I look down into my lap, "can I talk with you privately?" He nods, "sure, I'll help you up to my office." The walk to his office feels like forever.

When we enter, he shuts the door behind us and guides me to sit down. "So, what did you want to talk about?" He says as he makes his way around to the opposite side and sits down in his chair. "I want to be honest with you," I start, his eyebrows furrow, "there is more to my past than just my father. I want to tell you my secrets, at first I didn't want to be in this gang at all but you guys made me feel so welcome so I thought it was my time to give back."

"You don't have to do this D.O-" "I want to, and I need to." I cut him off, he just sighs and nods his head, "if that's what you want then." He directs a soft small smile towards me and motions for me to start.

"It all started when I was little, ever since I was born I was neglected by my father, he told the servants and the gang members to ignore me, he didn't even want a child, my mother tried her hardest to protect me from him. She tried to give me love but my father wouldn't have it." Suho looks surprised but doesn't comment. 

"She wanted to give the best upbringing I could have but she struggled as my father was against everything she did. When I turned sixteen a larger gang raided us and took my mother, every night I snuck out to look for her, I knew it was useless but I just couldn't handle the thought of no-one ever looking for her. So I made it my job to do just that."


	34. Chapter Thirty Four

Kyungsoo POV

"After my father found out that I was sneaking out he started to beat and torture me when he found me after I got back, he thought it would stop me searching but he was completely wrong, it only made me look harder." I sigh, this is going to be harder than I thought. "Suho?" He was completely shocked at the story, his eyes were burning with hatred and anger. He looked seconds away from breaking something.

I tried again, "Suho?" He looked up, out of the small trance he was in, "huh? Oh sorry D.O were you calling me? Are you ok?" He shot question after question. "I'm fine, I was just wondering if I could have some water? This is going to take a while." I smiled, kind of awkwardly. He got up, nodded his head and left the room.

I looked around the room while I had the chance. Someone cleared their throat and I jumped, I looked over to the door and Suho was standing there holding two glasses and a jug of water. "Sorry," he just shakes his head, smile back on his face. "Are you ready to continue?" He asks as he pours the water in the glasses. I nod.

"About a week after my mother went missing it was the first time I was put into the hospital. My father had had enough of me sneaking out and beat and tortured me for hours, all the rage of me looking for my mother had finally kicked in. I remember screaming out that I wouldn't look for her anymore, but he didn't stop. By the time he stopped, I was almost dead. For some reason he called the ambulance, I don't know why. But before the ambulance got there he trashed the place and put me in my room on the floor, he made it look like someone or a group of people broke in and did it."

Suho shook his head in anger, trying to calm down.

"When the ambulance arrived they requested police assistance, my father was acting of course, he was crying and sobbing. He wouldn't let go of my hand, but of course that was all for show. The police arrived and he was dragged off me so the paramedics could do their job. One of them went to go get the stretcher and the other one was trying to tend to minor injuries as well as help the more severe ones."

I grabbed my glass of water and had a sip, Suho had his eyes closed and he was breathing heavily. "Suho..? Are you okay?" I was worried, he opened his eyes when he heard my voice. He just shook his head. "I just- I just can't believe you went through all of this at such a young age." He stutters, "your father is the worst human being to ever live D.O, actually he doesn't even deserve to be called a human nor your father." I smiled at this, "Suho, I think it's time for me to tell you my real name." He looks up shocked, "I was contemplating this but since I'm telling you my life story I might as well tell you my real name as well."

I took a deep breath in and look down into my lap, then I take a deep breath out, "my real name is Kyungsoo," I pause looking up at him. "Do Kyungsoo."


	35. Chapter Thirty Five

Kyungsoo POV

Suho looks shocked that I revealed my real name to him, he also looks thankful. "Well, my real name is Kim Junmyeon. My brother and I started this gang, it wasn't meant to be a gang at first but over the years it grew into this." I was shocked, to say the least, Suho, Junmyeon, has a brother in this gang and also that he told me his real name.

"Do you want me to continue with my life story?" I ask him, he shakes his head, "I think I know enough." A smile forms on his face, "let us go down to the others and I will reintroduce them to you. How does that sound?" "Sounds good."

When we got down, everyone was in the lounge room watching tv. Suho cleared his throat and clapped his hands all their attention turned to us. "I would like you all to meet Kyungsoo," he turned to me and put an arm around my shoulder and pulled me into his body. Everyone looked moderately shocked and confused before they understand that he was introducing me as me and not as D.O.

They all smiled widely, they all start shouting names at me. Junmyeon laughed and quietened them down. "Now, one at a time. Xiumin you start first." Xiumin nodded. "Well Kyungsoo I'm Minseok and Junmyeon is my brother. We started this abomination," everyone laughed. The introductions went on and I learnt all of their names. There was Minseok, Yixing, Jongdae, Jongin, Yifan, Zitao and of course Junmyeon but I already knew that. Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Luhan and Sehun didn't have a nickname name, I asked them why but they just said they didn't want one.

\--------------------

A few days later and I was able to get my bandages off and stitches out. I was so happy and all of the members could tell, if one of them mentioned that I was able to start training a huge smile grew on my face and they started to laugh.

It felt nice to be myself and not be hiding, I was sick and tired of it. I had done it for years and I was finally able to show my true self. EXO was the only gang, besides my old one, that I had shown my true self to. This is only my second time being in a gang and it was actually quite pleasant. They all had seemed to change, personality wise, because they were more playful and joking. It was like tension had drained from their shoulders. It made me feel comfortable because I knew that they trusted me and I knew that I trusted them.

"So Kyungsoo," I was broken out of my thoughts by Yifan, "are you excited to go on your first mission with us?" I was honestly beyond words of excitement but I had to reply somehow. "Yeah I'm really excited, I get to see you guys in action," I said with a wink, he just laughed. "But yeah I'm super excited to go out on a mission, I'll feel properly apart of the gang when we go out." Kris nodded his head and walked over to Tao who was talking to Luhan about something.


	36. Chapter Thirty Six

Kyungsoo POV

Today was my first mission and I was beyond excited, but also nervous as fuck. The guys told me not to be worried and it was going to be ok, but I couldn't help but think of all of the possibilities that could go wrong. One of us could die, we could be caught by the police, and so many more. Kyungsoo shut the fuck up nothing bad is going to happen. I scold myself. We have been training for this for weeks, as soon as I got the all-clear from Minho, their doctor, they got me training for this.

The training had been brutal but I was used to training like that, Junmyeon was impressed at how dedicated I was to training for the mission but he told me he was proud and glad he chose me as the last member, this made me want to prove to them that I was going to be the best I could.

"Hey Kyung, you ready to go?" Kris comes into the training room where I was taking out all my worries onto a punching bag. I nodded and wiped my sweat away with a towel, "let me get changed out of these sweaty clothes and into something better." Kris nods, "we'll be in the lounge room ready to go."

With that I quickly make my way out of the room and into my bedroom, I get changed into skin-tight clothing. Making my way back down to the lounge room I spot all the members in black skin-tight clothing as well but they have the addition of a facemask and hat, of course, they are black as well. Suho hands me my own mask and hat, on the inside of the hat it has EXO sewen into it and on the facemask, EXO is sewen onto the backside where your mouth and nose would sit.

"Ok everyone," Junmyeon starts. "Let's do this. I want to get back from this mission and no-one to be hurt or have gone missing. Remember, always and I mean always stay with your partner. You rely on him and he relies on you."

\--------------------

On our way to the destination I was jittery with nerves, I had no idea what to expect when I got out of the van. I was told before we left that this was going to quite an easy mission, but anything could go wrong and make it extremely harder than it should be. All the members were going in on this one so it is serious. Someone borrowed money from EXO and hadn't paid it back in time, actually they hadn't paid back any at all. So we were going to set him straight, in other words, retrieve the money and kill him.

My partner is Baekhyun, Kai and Xiumin are partners, Kris and Suho are partners, Lay and Chanyeol are partners, Sehun and Chen are partners, and Luhan and Tao are partners. Suho says each mission you have a different partner so you can work with all the members, he said it's a good exercise because you can learn each other's strengths and weaknesses and help each other out.


	37. Chapter Thirty Seven

Kyungsoo POV

Yifan pulled the car over into an alleyway not far from the house. Luhan opened a window and threw out a little drone, it flew up, over and around the house, scouting the area for us. We all looked over to the computer screen that was situated on Chanyeol's lap. "So far it looks good Suho," Baekhyun spoke. "It does, but that could change very quickly don't forget," Suho replied. His reply making my stomach churn unpleasantly but I ignored it. "See if you can get him inside Lu," Chanyeol speaks up, Luhan nods and uses his controller to guide the camera inside an open window.

There were no guards outside, which made it easier for us to get in, but there could be a lot of guards inside. The little drone flew around inside, the house was eerily quiet, it almost looked abandoned. "Are you guys sure he still lives here?" Jongdae asks, confused as the rest of us. Just as Baekhyun was about to reply a loud bang was heard through the computer. Luckily it wasn't the drone getting damaged or found.

On the computer screen we saw a man getting thrown onto the floor harshly, "Luhan quickly hide the drone." Chanyeol calls out, a bit panicked. The man lands with a loud groan onto the floor, "where's the money?" The man who threw him onto the floor demanded. "Looks like he didn't just borrow money from us," Tao states, obviously displeased. "Isn't that Suga?" Xiumin points towards the man on the screen, the one who threw the man onto the floor.

The other members look closer and nod, "yeah, it does." "Isn't that RM in the back as well?" I sit there quietly observing the men on the screen. They are obviously a gang if EXO know them, but what gang is the question. 

"Should we let them deal with him Suho? Or should we go in as well?" Lay asks, "we'll wait for a while but if they make any move to kill him we will go in. We need to get our money back."

\--------------------

We waited and watched for a while, nothing much happened. We kept an eye on the screen at all times just in case something went wrong. We watched as the man handed over a bag, of what I presume is money, to the other gang. They looked inside the bag and nodded, they glare over to the frightened man once more than left. The man let out a sigh of relief.

"Luhan fly the drone around the area and make sure no one is around, we will head in," Suho commands. Luhan nods and gets to work scouting the area, "all good boss." Suho nods, "let's go."

We all make our way out of the van and over to the man's house. We climb one by one through an open window and split off with our partners to explore the man's house.


	38. Chapter Thirty Eight

Kyungsoo POV

Baekhyun and I made our way around the upper part of the house slowly and quietly. If we came into any trouble we were to press our earpiece. As we were looking through rooms I hear crying, I tap Baekhyun's shoulder and point to the door where the crying was coming from. We make our way over, guns pointed in front of us.

I reach forward and grab the door handle, I look behind me to Baekhyun and he nods. I push the handle down and open the door, it's pitch black. I take out my torch from my belt and shine it in the room. Over in the corner is a woman curled up in a ball crying. She looks familiar. I fumble around for the light switch and flick the lights on. 

The woman flinches and tries to curl into a smaller ball. "Are you ok?" I speak out, she flinches again but looks up towards me obviously not expecting a different voice. "Who-who are y-you?" She stutters out quietly, "not friends of the person who lives here." Baekhyun says, she looks around nervously. When I look closer I notice the bruises and scars on her face, arms and legs. I nudge Baekhyun and motion over to her with my head, Baekhyun looks confused but looks over anyway. His eyes widen as he now sees the bruises and scars.

I notice the lady staring at me, making me a bit uncomfortable at her solid unwavering stare. "Y-You look f-familiar." My eyes widen in surprise, I point at myself confused, she nods. "What's your name?" Baekhyun questions, "Do Misung." I freeze and stare at the woman on the floor. "D-Do Mis-sung?" I stutter. She nods "what is your name child?" "D-Do K-Kyungsoo," Baekhyun looked mortified that I gave out my real name to a stranger, but Misung was my mother's name.

"K-Kyungsoo?" Misung stumbles out shocked, I nod. She stands up shakily and walks over to me, taking off my mask and hat and tenderly holds my face. "M-My baby K-Kyungsoo," I nod. Now I knew why she looked familiar. She cries and pulls me into a hug, Baekhyun doesn't know what to do, he just stands there with his mouth open gaping like a fish.

"I-I need to get you out of here," I whisper "I can't lose you again." My mother nods and lets me lead her out of the door. We hear a commotion coming from downstairs and follow the noise and it leads us to the rest of the gang and the man. He looks over at us and anger build in his eyes, "how dare you take her!" He yells furiously, EXO turn around confused at who the man was yelling at. They are shocked when they spot Baekhyun and I joined with an older woman leaning on me.

"How dare I take her?!" I yell back, "she is not your property! She is my mother and you stole her from me when I was a kid and I'm not letting you take her again!"


	39. Chapter Thirty Nine

Kyungsoo POV

With that, I gently moved my mum off me and onto Baekhyun and stormed over to the man and punched him in the face, he stumbled a few steps but didn't fall. He looked back over to me with a smirk on his face, "ahhh, you're the one she kept screaming about 'don't hurt my boy!' She used to scream that every day until I nearly made her mute."

That was the last straw for me, I hurled myself onto the man, pushing him onto the floor. Pinning his arms down with my legs I punched his face over and over again, the blood from the man slowly mixing with mine. Every punch removed skin from my knuckles making them bruised and bloody. I lost count of how many punches I threw at the man, as soon as I went to pull my knife out of my belt Sehun and Kai pulled me off the man and held me still. I wriggled trying to get them off me but they held me tightly. The man was most definitely knocked out, no doubt about that.

Suho walks in front of me blocking my vision of the man, "calm down, you need to calm down okay?" I lowered my head and tried to calm down, slowly it worked. He placed his hands on my shoulders and squeezed gently. "That's it." He praised, "I'm sorry, I messed up the whole mission." I look back up at him, he smiles. "It's okay, we can take him back with us and when he wakes up we will find a way to get the money," he reassured.

I nod my head and Kai and Sehun release me, I walk back over to my mother and give her a hug, she rubs my back soothingly. I don't care how weak or stupid I look, I haven't seen my mother since the gang raid. Even pictures of her disappeared, my disgrace of a father burnt them all.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," I whisper "it's ok baby, I understand." 

\--------------------

We all made our way back to the van, my mother and the man included. Tao and Jongdae put the man in the trunk gaged with his legs and wrists tied, he was still knocked out. Tao and Jongdae were smirking as they were putting him in the trunk. My mother sat in the van in the chair where I sat on the way here, I sat on the floor next to her. While there was more light here, I could see how undernourished she was, it made me angrier. I clenched my fists in my lap.

"I know the mission didn't go as planned today," Kris started off, "but out of it all we got the man we wanted and we saved someone's life and reunited two people. I don't think it could have gone any better than this." He finished his little speech and everyone nodded their heads in agreement. 

"You have good friends Soo," my mother gently patted my shoulder. I looked up at her then around at the other members, I nod my head in agreement with her statement.


	40. Chapter Forty

Kyungsoo POV

When we get back to the house Tao and Jongdae take the man tied up in the trunk down to a room in the basement and I lead my mum over to the kitchen. "What do you want to eat mum?" I ask her, worried as to when the last time she had eaten. "Anything dear," she replies, looking very tired. "How about a small salad with some steak? That should be light enough for you to eat, then you can have a rest." She nods as her reply.

I start cooking the steak and making the salad for her, it only takes a few minutes and the dish is done. I walk over to her and place it down on the table, she picks up her knife and fork and starts eating. "It's very nice dear, thank you," my mother says with a slight twinkle in her eyes. I smile in return. "You know mum that you won't be able to stay here for very long, you're going to need to get care for when you were taken, a-and you will need to get a job and get back on your feet again. I'm not saying I don't want you around or anything! But, I think it will be safer for you."

My mother stops eating and looks up at me as I finish speaking. "I know dear, I know. No need to worry, I understand." With that she gives me a fond smile and motions to her empty bowl, "where shall I put this?" I take the bowl gently from her and place it in the sink, "you don't need to worry about that mum," I walk back over to her and help her out of the chair, "let's go upstairs so you can get some rest." She nods and allows me to guide her up to Minseok and I's room. Almost as soon as her head touches the pillow she was asleep. It makes my heart break.

As I reach the lounge room I spot most of the members gathered around, they all look up when they hear my footsteps. "How's your mother doing?" Tao asks gently, "she's fine now, just resting." They all nod. "We're glad you found your mother again Soo but we wish you were reunited in a nicer way," Sehun speaks up. "Yeah, I wish the same as well but, at least I found her in the end. So what are you going to do to the guy down in the basement?" 

They all look a bit surprised since the time I saw him I knocked him out cold. "Well we are definitely going to get our money back but then after that, we will probably kill him," Chanyeol says nonchalantly. "Why's that Kyung?" Jongin asks suspiciously, "well I would like to torture and kill him for taking my mother and god knows what else he did to her." Even just thinking about the trash of a human makes my blood boil and fists clench.


	41. Chapter Forty One

Kyungsoo POV

The members looked quite surprised by my reply but Suho nods, "sure Kyung, you can do that," he smiles at the end making me relieved that he wasn't angry. "Thank you, really. I need to get revenge for what he did for my mother." Suho just smiles and nods in understanding.

\--------------------

Suho had been notified of the man waking up and walked down into the basement with Kris and Minseok. I wasn't allowed to go down until they had gotten what they wanted; their money. Suho trusted me to go down but I didn't trust myself and he respected that. Even just thinking of the man I got extremely angry and go down to the training room and punch the punching bad for hours. I got so angry a few days ago that I forgot to wrap my hands, I also didn't put gloves on and I severely bruised my knuckles. Luhan said I was lucky that I didn't break any of my bones. They still aren't letting me back down, they said I have to wait until at least tomorrow. It gives my hands to heal a bit. 

\--------------------

I spot my mum walking down the stairs looking around at everything. I walk over and meet her at the bottom of the stairs. "Do you want to go and look for an apartment for you to stay?" She nods her head, smiling lightly. "I'll go look for Suho then," and with that, I walk off. Where could Suho be? I ponder, looking around. The basement you fuckhead. I make my way down the stairs towards the basement, the door is hidden in the wall and you have to push on it hard so it will unlock.

I shut the door behind me and make my way down the hallway, walking past all the cells to the torture room. Muffled screams of the man reaching my ears making my lips twitch into a smile. I knock on the door where the screams are coming from, I hear footsteps walking towards the door. The door opens and Suho's masked face greets me. He steps out and motions to Kris and Minseok to keep going with the torture.

"What's up Kyung?" He asks is a cheery tone, I smile. "Well, I was wondering if you could come with my mum and I to look for an apartment for her to rent." His face contorts into recognition, "ahh. Sure no problem! Let me just get changed out of these clothes and tell the others that they can have a rest. I'll be up in 10." With that he walked back into the room and I left, making my way back down the hallway and past the cells and out the door back onto the stairs. I make my way up and spot my mum resting on the couch.

I walk over and shake her gently, waking her up. "He's just getting changed he'll be here in 10." She nods her head, rubbing her eyes, ridding the sleep.


	42. Chapter Forty Two

Kyungsoo POV

Suho walks into the lounge room around 10 minutes later wearing some jeans and a casual button-up shirt. He smiles over at us, "let's go?" My mum and I nod and walk over to him, it will be my first time in one of their cars and not in the van. Suho takes us into the garage and over to red Jeep Wrangler JK, I was honestly expecting a more expensive car. "All of us have two cars each, one fancy one and like this," Junmyeon speaks up and motions for us to hop in. My mother and I hop into the back and Suho takes the driver's seat.

"I've never been apartment looking before, so I don't really know where to start." I start a conversation, "that's okay Soo. I know an apartment that has been up for rent for a few years but no-one has rented it." Suho pipes up, I look over at him concerned as to why this apartment has been up for rent for a few years and no-one had rented it. "I'll tell you about it when we get there." He glances at me before looking back at the road.

\--------------------

We have been driving for about half an hour, we left the quiet and secluded outer part of the city and now we are in the busier part. The odd thing about living in the quiet and secluded part of the city was that if you wanted to go into the city centre you had to drive through the rich and expensive part of the city.

Junmyeon didn't keep going straight, he turned off onto a large street full of apartments. My mouth dropped open knowing this was a very expensive part of the city if not the most expensive part. He pulled up to an ordinary-looking building and parked in a parking bay. "Well this is it," he turns over and looks at me and then my mum with a kind smile on his face, "let's go have a look?" My mum and I both nod our head and hop out of the car, Junmyeon following our lead.

We walk in and it is a nicely furnished room, not too fancy. Just a few couches, potted plants and a mirror. We walk up to the front desk, the lady looks up from her computer and at us. "What would you like?" She says rudely. "We are here to look at the penthouse up for sale," Junmyeon tells her. She looks at us blankly for a moment before she looks back down at her computer and types something, "I guess you could have a look at it now."

Suho ignored her rudeness, "yes we would like too." He responded bluntly. There was an awkward staring contest going on between Suho and the lady at the front desk and by the way she responded I guess Suho one the battle. She picks up the phone on the desk and rings a number. She hangs up the phone and looks back at us, "the owner is coming down and will show you around the property."


	43. Chapter Forty Three

Kyungsoo POV

Not long later a medium height male walks over to us, looking smart but casual at the same time. He smiles over at us, his smile grows when he notices Suho. "Suho! Long time no see!" He joyfully speaks, "Onew! How are you going?" They give each other a big hug. "I'm going great! How about you? What's been going on?" "Not much, we will have to catch up later! But I'm here today with D.O and his mother, we are looking for a place for her to rent." Onew nods his head, "well follow me and I'll show you around the place!"

"He seems nice," my mum whispers to me as we follow behind Onew and Suho. I just nod. We all hop into the elevator and Onew presses the button for floor number 20. This is going to be a long ride up. The ride is silent besides the elevator music, not awkward at all. When we reach the floor and the doors open I breathe a sigh of relief, I hear Suho chuckle in front of me.

Onew leads us down a short hallway and to a door, he swipes a key card and then a passcode pops up and he types in a pin and then the door is open. He pushes the door open and walks in, holding the door open for us he motions for us to walk inside, he shuts the door behind us. The first room you walk into is the lounge room, off to the left is the kitchen. "Have a look around and I'll be waiting outside for you." Onew leaves back out the door.

"Go have a look around mum, see if you like it." She nods and walks off down the hallway. I grab onto Junmyeon's arm and pull him closer to me so I can whisper to him, "a penthouse? Really?" I whisper to him, he nods. "Why has no-one rented it or bought it since it has been on the market?" This is something I really need to know. 

Junmyeon sighs and it makes me nervous, "well you see Onew has been wanting the right buyer. Everyone so far has either been too snobby or too much like a partier or a party type. He has declined a lot of offers on the place because he cares about the people below this apartment, I know he was happy when we said it was your mum looking for a place."

"Look, I know you are trying to do the right thing and help us out but where is my mother or I going to get the money to buy or rent the place?" Junmyeon smiles lightly, "all of EXO are willing to buy it for her and for you. If that makes you feel too uneasy she can pay us back weekly or monthly like she is paying rent. We are not going to hurt her for not repaying us because we offered to do it in the first place and it is for you Kyungsoo. We saw how much she means to you."

Tears form in my eyes as he finishes, I pull him into a hug. "Thank you, thank you so much." He just rubs my back affectionately and whispers "you're welcome into my ear."


	44. Chapter Forty Four

Kyungsoo POV

Suho and I sit on the couch and wait for my mother to finish looking around. She comes out from the hallway looking quite happy. "How did you like it mum?" I ask her as Suho and I stand up from the couch, "it was very nice dear, your friend here has very nice taste." Junmyeon smiled at her, "I'm glad you liked it." 

"You two make your decision, I'll go outside and talk to Onew." Junmyeon smiles at us and leaves the apartment. We both sit down on the couch and face each other, "so what did you think mum?" "It's a nice apartment dear, but I'm just worried about the rent." She worriedly glances at me, I shake my head with a small smile gracing my lips. "Don't worry about that for now, I'll pay your rent until you can afford to."

She looks at me with such adoration in her eyes it almost hurts. I'll do anything to protect you. "Are you sure baby? I don't want you to strain yourself," "I lost you once and I'm not going to lose you again, I'll do anything it takes to keep you safe and happy." My mum smiles and nods her head, "okay then dear, well I guess we will see if we can rent it."

We both stand up and make our way to the door but a yell from the other side stops me from opening the door. I stand up taller and look through the peephole, Suho and Onew are pinned against the wall with guns at their heads, any wrong move and they will be dead. I turn back around to my mum and grab her hands, "go hide somewhere, anywhere you can fit and anywhere where someone would least likely look." She gives me a look of worry but I quickly motion for her to hide, I turn around to face the door and grab the gun from my holster.

It looks like a simple robbery but there is definitely something more, "what's the password?" A gruff voice speaks from outside, "I'm not going to tell you." Onew spits back, the gruff voice chuckles from the other side of the door. The next thing I hear is Onew's groan of pain, I look out the peephole and the sight in front of me definitely isn't the best. There is a deep cut in Onew's thigh and a man holding a knife to his throat. "What's the password?" He asks again, Onew glances over to Junmyeon, "55690." Onew looks disappointed in himself for saying the code but a reassuring look from Junmyeon makes him relax as much as he can in this situation.

I hear the pin being punched into the lock and quickly look for a spot to momentarily hide in. I hide in the lounge room behind the bookshelf. It's a small space but it works, there is a small gap and that I can see through. I watch the door for any movement. It clicks open.


	45. Chapter Forty Five

Kyungsoo POV

The door is pushed open and the four men that were outside are now inside with my mum and I. I need to protect her at all costs. Since all of the men were inside it means that Suho and Onew are outside and hopefully safe, as they can be. They move around the apartment loudly, not caring if they are heard. They also don't know that there are two other people in the house as well.

They all wander off on their own, which is good for me because I can take one down at a time. The one that stayed in the lounge room is short like me but more muscular, so putting him in a chokehold wouldn't work because he could just flip me over. It looks like I'll just have hit him with the butt of my gun and knock him out that way.

I slowly slid out from behind the bookcase and make my way over to the man looking in the draws of the coffee table. When he stands up I hit him on the head with my gun and he crumples to the floor with a thud. I creep back behind the bookcase in case someone else heard the noise and comes to investigate. Luckily they all must be occupied and didn't take any notice.

I silently walk through the apartment looking for the other men that came in. I found one in a bathroom looking through the cupboards, I creep up behind him and smash his head with my gun, his body tumbling to the floor. Since it was on tiles his body made a louder sound and the glass he was holding in his hand crashed to the floor making it shatter. "Fuck," I mutter under my breath.

I open the cupboard under the sink and slide myself in. Footsteps walk closer to the bathroom, and I hold my breath and freeze like a statue. The person walks into the bathroom and stops. They walk closer to the cupboard making me want to slide further back into the cupboard but if I did that they would hear me. Fuck off.

I hear a woman's muffled scream from another room. Mum! I kick open the cupboard doors, not caring if the other person was still there. I draw my gun out and shoot the guy who was looking at me in shock, his body crumples to the floor, I shoot the other guy as well -not wanting him to ever get up again- I storm through the apartment looking for my mother and the last remaining man. 

I walk closer to a bedroom and hear small cries and gruff laughter. My blood boils and my grip on the gun tightens. I slam open the door and what I see makes me see red. The man is pinning my mother down on the bed as his hands travel over her body. He looks up at me with surprise, "well then, who is this?"


	46. Chapter Forty Six

Kyungsoo POV

"Let her go, now." I speak with a deep and angry voice, the man just smiles a crooked smile at me. "Now why would I want to do that?" He says as he sits up onto his haunches, he pulls out a knife from his pocket and leans back down towards my mother. Looking me directly in the eye as he brings the knife closer to her body.

"If that knife touches a single hair on her body," my hand clenches the gun tighter, "you will wish you are dead." The man ignores my threat and lightly scratches my mother's cheek with the blade. That was the last straw before my vision went red.

I storm up to him and practically rip him off my mum before I wrap my hand around his throat choking him. His gargles and wheezes as he brings his knife and slices my cheek, I let go of his throat and grab my cheek. My eyes are blazing with rage and hatred. I turn my head towards my mum, "leave quickly and find Suho and Onew!" "Kyungsoo watch out!" I turn around and get tackled to the ground, the heavy body of the other man pinning me down. I look over at my mum and yell "go!" She reluctantly leaves the room. 

I turn my focus back on the man on top of me and all the rage sets in again. I grab his hand that was holding the knife and dig my fingers into the underside of his wrist. His grip on the knife loosens and it falls to the floor next to me. I try to push the man off but he uses his weight to his advantage and keeps me pinned down.

I reach around trying to find the knife, my hand lands on the blade instead and I hiss in pain. I spin it around and grab the handle with my bloody hand and swing my arm up and the knife glides along the man's throat. He starts choking and gargling, I push him off me and stand up shakily grabbing my gun and putting it back in the holster. I hear sirens in the distance meaning that someone called the police.

I walk back out into the lounge room and notice that the guy has gone. He must have escaped. I walk shakily out of the apartment and are greeted with police officers standing with Junmyeon, Onew and my mother. They all look fine besides the large cut in Onew's thigh which is being compressed with his suit jacket.

They all look up when I walk through the door, an officer walks over to me and holds out her arm when I wobble in my steps. "Are you okay sir?" She asks, I nod. "I-I just need to sit down." She leads me over to where Onew is sitting down on the floor with his suit jacket tied tightly around his thigh. I slide down the wall and close my eyes, "are you sure you are okay?" The officer asks again.


	47. Chapter Forty Seven

Kyungsoo POV

Junmyeon walks over, "I think you need to get checked over Soo. Just to make sure. I can see a cut on your cheek that is still bleeding and your hand doesn't look too good either. There is an ambulance on its way so just hang on okay?" I nod in reply and sink back against the wall. Not long after we hear sirens getting closer and then there are paramedics coming out of the elevator. They walk over to Onew first, "how are you feeling? Any dizziness? Numbness? How's the pain?"

They check Onew over first, once they deem his okay enough to stay until they have finished assessing everybody, they move over to me. I only notice them when one of them calls out to me, I open my eyes and look at them. My eyes taking a while to adjust, I have trouble focusing and I lift one of my hands up to rub at my eyes to try and get them to focus but regret it because it was the one I cut. I hiss out in pain.

"What happened?" One of the paramedics ask Suho, who is squatting next to me. "Well we were inspecting this apartment and I walked outside to stay with Onew, who is the one with the large cut on his thigh, so they could make their decision privately when this group of four men with weapons jumped us. After they went inside I'm not sure what happened I was too busy trying to slow the bleeding on Onew's leg."

"They started looking around the apartment for stuff." They all look over to me when I croak out a response. The police officers walk over and squat down as well. "Can you tell us more that happened?" I nod and let the paramedics do their job. "I hid behind the bookcase when I heard them, and my mother went and hid somewhere." I wince when they apply antiseptic wipes over my cut hand.

"I knocked one of them out with one of the books and then went wandering around looking for the others, it was a pretty stupid idea. I found another one in the bathroom and I hit him really hard on the back of his head with my fists. Which knocked him out. Then someone else started making their way over so I hid in the bathroom cupboard. I then heard my mums scream so I kicked the cupboard door open and then tackled the guy who came to investigate he tried to shoot me but I moved and he shot the guy on the floor. When he tried to shoot me again I turned his hands around and he shot himself. Then I made my way over to my mum and the other guy, the other guy and I fought and he managed to cut my cheek and I accidentally cut my hand when I was trying to grab the knife. I-I-"

I 'broke down.' I was putting on an act so I wasn't suspicious. My hands started shaking then my body followed. "I killed him! Oh -I -oh my god! I killed someone!" I become distraught. I start shaking violently and my breathing becomes rapid.


	48. Chapter Forty Eight

Kyungsoo POV

I've had enough panic attacks in my life to artificially create one, and that's exactly what I did. My body started reacting on its own, I started to see black dots and started wheezing. My mind and body thinking on their own. My mind was making everything feel like it was closing in and my body was shaking and shivering like it was snowing outside. The paramedics, police officers, Suho, Onew and my mother kept trying to talk to me but everything was in a haze. I started to lose consciousness and soon everything went black. 

\--------------------

I wake up vividly and I am in an ambulance, everything is a blur. People are working around me but I can't register anything. I slowly drift back into the darkness.

\--------------------

I wake up again and I am -yet again- in a hospital. I look around and spot my mum sitting on a chair next to me, asleep. My lips feel crusty and dry and I have a fucking horrible headache. My mouth is dry and I have an IV in my hand. I move slightly to get into a better spot and it wakes my mum up. "Kyungsoo dear! You're awake! I'll go get Junmyeon and the doctor." She quickly leaves the room and not long later Myeon is in the room and so it the doctor I have seen before, his name is Minho if I remember correctly.

"How are you feeling Kyungsoo?" The doctor questions, "I'm okay, I have a fucking splitting headache and my lips are dry and cracked but that's about it." He writes it down on his clipboard and smiles up at me. "Well, luckily they can both be fixed easily, the wound on your cheek was not that deep and it only needed a few stitches and a patch over it." He walks over and removes the IV and places a cotton ball over it and tapes it down with some medical tape. "Your hand needed to be stitched and was bandaged up. So make sure to clean it gently with a damp flannel to keep any infections away. Same process with your cheek. So you just need to get changed and you're free to go." He smiles at us and leaves the room.

"You scared us Soo, don't do that again please." Junmyeon walks over to me and puts his hand over my bandaged one. My mother nods her head in agreement. I smile slightly, "I'll make sure to let you know if a panic attack starts. Now, where are my clothes?" "Well since yours were bloody and gross we threw them out. So I went home and got you some." Junmyeon gently places a bag on my lap and helps me sit up. "The bathroom is over there," Junmyeon points towards another door in the room, "do you need any help?"

I shake my head and hop off the bed and my legs wobble a bit, Junmyeon reaches out to steady me but I manage to keep my balance. I walk off into the bathroom to get changed.


	49. Chapter Forty Nine

Kyungsoo POV

I walk out of the bathroom wearing some sweatpants and a t-shirt. I walk back over to my mum and Junmyeon, "I need some shoes. Do you have any?" Suho smiles and puts a pair of slides down. "All good to go back home?" I nod, trying not to think about what will happen to me with the police. I'll ask Suho later.

We walk down the hallway and past the reception desk, "don't we need to check out?" My mother turns around, "already done sweetie, Junmyeon here did it for us." I look at Junmyeon and he just smiles.

\--------------------

We get back to the house and everything seems normal, "do they know what happened Myeon?" I question, "they know enough not to ask any questions" was his reply. We walked in the door from the massive garage and down the small hallway into the lounge room. All the members were gathered with worried looks on their faces. When they notice us their faces brighten and they smile widely. They rush over to us and form a circle around us and create a huge group hug. I smile and look over at my mum and I have never seen her this happy before, which makes me smile even wider. 

"We heard what happened, are you guys all okay?" Kris asks, "the only ones to get hurt were Soo and Onew." Suho replies, then continues. "It would have been better if it was no-one but luckily everyone is okay." 

\--------------------

A few days later I gathered the courage to ask Suho about the police and the questioning. "Hey Myeon can I speak to you alone?" "Sure Soo, let's go to my office. Are you okay?" I nod, "I'm fine I just want to ask about something." Junmyeon nods and we continue to walk to his office in comfortable silence. 

I sit in the seat facing his desk as normal but to my surprise, he sits next to me instead of his normal seat facing me. "What is it that you wanted to ask?" Suho asks is a soft voice, "I- well what will happen to me with the police and the murder?" Shock ripples over Junmyeon's face and he sighs. 

"Nothing luckily, they ruled it down to self-defence for all of the deaths. Because of your panic attack and the way you reacted they didn't see a reason for you to be charged with murder for defending yourself." I sigh in relief and relax into the chair, Junmyeon reaches up and runs his hands through my hair. "We were all scared for you Soo, and everyone was so glad that you didn't get charged for anything."

"Thank you Junmyeon, really, thank you." "What's the thank you for?" He asks surprised at the sudden comment of gratitude. "Thank you for everything, for buying me at the auction and not letting some fucking creep, thank you for letting me be myself and thank you for helping my mother and I." I suddenly feel like I'm about to cry but I hold it in. "No need to thank me Soo, we all chose you at the auction, not just me, we all wanted you to act like yourself and we all wanted to help you and your mother." He says as he gives me a tight hug and he runs his hands through my hair.


	50. Chapter Fifty

Kyungsoo POV

It has been two weeks since the incident and I was all ready to get back onto missions. The mission coming up was quite dangerous. We were preparing for explosions, gruesome fights and crumbling buildings. It was one of the most dangerous missions, according to EXO, they had ever gone on. To be honest I am really excited, even though so many things could happen it was really exciting for me. It was my time to show my talent.

\--------------------

Today was the day that we were to go on the mission, my mother had moved into the apartment that we looked at. She did decide to move in there, I tried to convince her out of it but she said she was fine. Junmyeon was happy to buy it for her, I laughed at the thought of him being a sugar daddy. "Everyone ready to go?" Junmyeon comes out into the lounge room holding a gun. Everyone nods.

"Let's go over the plan one more time. Minseok, Jongdae, Luhan, and Sehun you guys will be on the roofs of neighbouring buildings ready to snipe anyone who isn't us or we don't know." Those four nod, stand up and sling their guns over their backs. "We will split up in groups of two, Jongin and Kyungsoo you are one group, Baekhyun and Tao you guys are together, Chanyeol and Yifan you are the other, and Yixing and I are the last pair."

\--------------------

We arrive at the destination and it is an old abandoned building that looks like it is about two seconds away from collapsing. "Hey Suho," he turns around to look at me. "Yes D.O?" "What are we looking for exactly?" Junmyeon smiles, "well this used to be Jongin's parent's house before they died. It has something hidden inside that we need to find. Jongin, can you explain exactly what we are looking for."

Jongin nods, "ok so it looks like a normal book but it hides the secret of my family and I need to get it before the other members of my family find it. So pretty much if you find a book, look through and see if it has KKM engraved into it somewhere." Everyone nods and gets ready to get out of the van. "Everyone got their earpieces in and turned on?" Yifan checks. A chorus of "yeah's" and "yeps" echo throughout the van.

Just as everyone was checking to make sure they have everything Yixing talks."Minseok, Jongdae, Luhan and Sehun you guys go up onto your spots and notify us when you are there." They nod and hop out of the van to get their guns from the back. We wait for about five minutes before "all up and ready boss" echos through our earpieces. "Ok cool, they are in position, get ready to go in guys. Stay safe and be careful." Suho tells us all. We all pull our masks up and cock our guns, and leave the vehicle and make our way into the house.


	51. Chapter Fifty One

Kyungsoo POV

Jongin and I make our way through the third floor of the building looking for the book. He speaks up through the earpiece. "I have a feeling they created more than one book so if you mind multiple then grab them all. We need to make sure that we get the right one." "Rightio" "Sure" "Alright."

"Do you know what area we might have a better chance of finding the book in?" I question, Kai thinks for a moment. "Not particularly, my parents always moved the book around every few days so it was never in the same place for long. They created copies as well so it's going to be a tough time trying to find the real one." "Don't worry, we'll find it." He smiles over at me. "Found one!" Blasts through our earpiece and we both flinch at the loudness of Baek's voice.

"Did you have to say it so loudly Baek?" Sehun complains, Jongin and I laugh. "I just wanted everyone to know!" Baekhyun chirps back happily.

\--------------------

After about half an hour we have found about seven of them. "Is this all of them Kai?" Chanyeol asks through the earpiece. "Not yet Yeol, still one more." We all get back to searching before an alarming message comes through our earpieces. "You guys may want to hurry up," Minseok's voice rings out. "We have some unwanted company at the base of the building," Luhan continues, "it looks like they are placing..." There was a pause for a second making us all nervous, "FUCK!" Sehun's voice comes through, "they are placing fucking bombs, you guys need to get out of there right now! No protests, nothing! Get your asses out! We will ping em down so fucking move!" Jongdae roars into our ears.

"You heard Dae, let's get out now!" Lay commands through the earpieces. Jongin and I are on the highest level and we are running down the stairs when we hear a bang! comes from downstairs. The house shakes and starts to crumble, the roof starts coming down and we continue to run down the stairs as fast as we can. A piece of the ceiling falls down and hits Jongin in the head, knocking him unconscious. "Jongin!" Howl out in alarm, racing down the stairs to see if he was badly hurt. Not noticing that the whole third story was crumbling down. I glance to my left and find a book open with KKM carved into it. I reach over and grab it.

I look upward and notice the rest of the building collapsing, I lean down and grab Jongin and pull him onto my back and run as fast as I can down the rest of the stairs. Just before I can reach the door another piece of the ceiling falls down and hits me on the head striking me unconscious as well. The rest of the building falls on top on Jongin and I as we lay on the ground knocked out.


	52. Chapter Fifty Two

Suho POV

All of us are out of the building just as it collapses. I look around making sure everyone is okay but something is wrong. I count the pairs and realise that Jongin and Kyungsoo aren't here. I quickly turn around and run back to the debris of the house and start to pull chunks off the piles frantically. "What wrong Suho?" Baekhyun asks as he walks up to me, "D.O and Kai are stuck in there!" I yell, catching the attention of everyone else. "What?!" Baekhyun replies and starts helping me pull the debris away.

"What's wrong?" A voice speaks up through the earpiece, "Minseok! Can you see D.O or Kai?" There is silence for a bit before a nervous voice rings through. "No, I can't. I'll keep looking." A broken and cracking voice comes through the earpiece, "g-guys..? C-Can you hear m-me?" "Jongin!" I yell, "are you okay?! Where are you?!" "Soo and I are s-stuck, there is a huge piece of the building on us." He whimpers, "p-please get us o-out, it hurts." "We will get you guys out Jong don't you worry." There is no reply and we start to get worried.

"We need to work fast, we don't know how hurt they are but we also need to be careful any wrong move could hurt them even more." Yixing orders, "start at where the door used to be because they could have been close to getting out before it collapsed." We all nod and get to work, Minseok, Luhan, Sehun and Jongdae stay on the roofs just in case they spot them.

We all start at the edge of the rubble and work our way in, "Kai! D.O! Where are you?!" We call out hoping to get a reply. "Guys!" Jongdae's voice rings out through the earpiece. "I see a boot!" "Jongdae that's amazing! Where?!" "Near where Tao is standing, around that area. I wish I could be more specific but it's too hard when there is so much stuff around." "That's okay, thanks Dae."

"You heard Dae, start moving the debris around the area near Tao," Kris instructs. Everyone gets to work, "I see someone's boot!" Chanyeol calls out, we move even quicker. "Kai! D.O! Can you hear us?!" Tao calls out, but he gets no response. "We need to work quickly and carefully, let's start from the boots we can see and work up. It's safer." I say sternly, we all work together to move the pieces away from the body.

"I see another pair!" Kris exclaims, we work faster and faster trying to get them out as fast as possible but also being careful at the same time. Soon we uncover both of them, the last piece of the building that had fallen on them required all of us to lift it together. In Kyungsoo's hand was a book. Yixing reached down and flicked through, "it's the last book...even when the building is collapsing he manages to find the last book and keep hold of it."


	53. Chapter Fifty Three

Suho POV

Yixing puts the book into his backpack and squats down next to Jongin and Kyungsoo. "We need to get these guys home as soon as possible, we need to check them out and see how injured they are." "Two of you need to pick them up, one person pick up Kai and one pick up D.O. Be careful we don't know how injured they are." Just as I finish speaking Kris and Chanyeol lean down and pick them up.

We all walk over to the van, Tao and Jongdae hop in and lay two seats back so Kyungsoo and Jongin could lay down. The drive home is quiet and tense, everyone is on edge. All worried for the two unconscious males.

\--------------------

We get home and Luhan and Lay are rushing Soo and Nini to the medical quarters. Everyone started to get serious when we got home. Luhan and Lay went full doctor mode and wasn't taking shit from anyone. If someone was moving two slow they would get yelled at and told to leave the room, so pretty much everyone had left the room besides Lay and Luhan. 

We are all waiting nervously in the lounge room waiting for Luhan or Lay or both of them to come out and tell us something. No-one speaks, it is so tense you could cut the air with a knife. "How are they?" Chanyeol asks, breaking me out of my thought. "Pretty good actually," Yixing replies. "They weren't hurt as bad as we thought, no major head injuries. Only small splits that had to be stitched. They were both very, extremely lucky. They will only have severe bruising and that is it, besides a few scratches." 

We all breathe out a sigh of relief, "have they woken up yet? Do they know who we are? Who they are?!" Tao starts panicking, Kris slaps him across the back of his head. "Did you not just listen to what Yixing said? He said they were very lucky and that they weren't hurt that badly." Tao sighs thankfully, "sorry I was just so zoned out."

"To answer your question Tao, no, they have not woken up yet. But we reassure you that they will know who they are and who we are." Luhan speaks up as he walks in with a smile on his face. "Now all we have to do is wait for them to wake up."

\--------------------

As it got later we all decided we wanted to go in and check on Kai and Kyungsoo. They both have large patches on their heads and a few bandaids on their arms, legs and face. "They look a lot better now that they have been cleaned up." Sehun breaks the silence, we all nod in agreement. "Well let's let them rest and come back tomorrow to check how they are," I say and everyone walks out of the room to their bedrooms for a well deserved rest.


	54. Chapter Fifty Four

Kyungsoo POV

I wake up with a groan and my head slightly throbbing. I open my eyes and look around slowly, trying to gather my thoughts. I notice I'm not in the collapsed building and sigh in relief, but my thoughts quickly rush to Jongin and I sit up and look around frantically for him. My head protests at the movement, I close my eyes and place my hand gently over the spot it is throbbing. I reopen them and look next to me and breathe a sigh of relief as I spot Jongin laying on the bed next to me.

I lay back down on the bed and sigh, this just had to be my first big mission and I had to get injured again. I lay on the bed thinking about nothing, my mind a bit hazy and slow. I hear Jongin move on the bed next to mine and look over at him. Noticing he is waking up, I sit up and face him. When he coughs and opens his eyes I speak up. "How are you feeling?" He jumps slightly and looks over at me. He smiles and sits up slowly, "not too bad actually. How about you?" I chuckle, "I could be better but I could also be worse so I'm not complaining." Kai nods his head in agreement.

"I feel like I need to move, my body feels like it has been in the same spot for days," Jongin speaks up randomly, "yeah, I agree. Let's go find the others?" He nods and we both slowly get off our beds and make our way to the door. Jongin leads the way back down towards our bedrooms, "oh god I need a shower." I speak up in disgust, my body feeling gross. Kai laughs in response, "same here, let's go to our rooms and have a shower. I'll meet you in your room in like 20?" "Sounds good."

I make my way to my room to get a pair of clothes to change into, I then walk into the bathroom and get undressed, looking at the bruises that cover my body. The sight is so normal it doesn't faze me and I walk into the shower and turn it on, as I wait for it to warm up I think about the EXO members, how close they are to each other and how they would do pretty much anything to protect each other, even disobeying orders from Suho if it meant that it would save more than themselves.

I step under into the water and start lathering myself in shower gel, trying to get the gross feeling of dried sweat and dirt and grime off my body. I would wash my hair but the large patch on my head stopping me from doing so. I step out and grab my towel, drying my body and putting on my clothes. I sigh in relief, that feels much better. New clothes and a nice clean body. I hang my towel back up and make my way out of the bathroom to my bedroom.


	55. Chapter Fifty Five

Kyungsoo POV

When I reach my room I spot Jongin sitting on the end of my bed casually making me smile, "ready to go find the others and scare the shit out of them?" I question, Jongin looks up with a smile on his face and giggles, "sure am." He says as he stands up and walks over to me, slinging his arm over my shoulder after I throw my dirty washing in my washing basket. We walk out of my room on the hunt for the others.

We found them all together, gathered at the kitchen table talking seriously. We stop at the doorway and hide as we are about to jump in and scare them we hear our names being mentioned. We stop and look at each other before we start listening. "I don't want them going on the next mission," Suho orders. The others look confused, "why not? Getting hurt is normal when you are in a gang Myeon." Minseok looks at his brother.

"I know Min, but" he stops, "but what?" Luhan questions. Junmyeon sighs and clenches his fits that sit on the table. His breath stutters before he speaks again, "I received a threat from Kyungsoo's father." Everyone gasps and starts talking over each other. "Enough!" Yixing roars, everyone quiets down to let Suho continue. "I don't know how but he knows Kyungsoo is with us, he threatened if Soo went on our next mission he will kill his mother and Kyungsoo. I-I know this could be an empty threat but I do not want to risk it. When Kyungsoo wakes up we will get his mother and him and they will go into hiding until we know it is safe or we kill Kyungsoo's father." 

I stand stunned, m-my father found me? H-how? All I wanted to do was burst into the room and say it wasn't an empty threat but a trap, but I couldn't, I was frozen. I gripped onto the wall for support Jongin quickly helped me stand. My ears were ringing and my vision was blurry from the tears. "Let's go back to the medic room," Jongin whispered in my ear as he helped me stand and walk in the direction on the medic room.

\--------------------

Jongin lays me down on the bed and watches me carefully, "are you okay Soo?" He asks quietly, I flinch and don't say anything. "I-I'll go get the others," he says softly as he leaves the room. I stay quiet and roll onto my side so my back is facing the door. I cry silently no sound leaving my mouth, only my tears rolling down my cheek and my shoulders shaking.

I hear the door open quietly and people walk in but I pay them no attention. I feel someone's hand touch my shoulder and I flinch, they pull their hand back but gently place it back on my shoulder and rubs it slowly. "Could you leave us please guys?" The person I now know is Suho, asks kindly, I hear the door open then close again symboling that the others left.


	56. Chapter Fifty Six

Kyungsoo POV

Suho didn't say anything for a while, he only rubbed my shoulder soothingly. Trying to get me to calm down. It worked and I slowly stopped crying and all I did was sniff a couple of times. "Are you okay Soo?" Junmyeon tried, I didn't respond. "I know this must be extremely hard for you, but you know we will not let him harm you or your mother." I knew this, but there was so much doubt in my mind that it clouded that knowledge.

"It's a trap you know," I whisper, Junmyeon looks shocked. I don't blame him. "It's a trap? How do you know that?" I chuckle quietly, "my father doesn't care if I go on a mission with you guys and get hurt or killed. He wants to kill me while you guys are away, he knows I can't face him alone." Suho is quiet before he sighs, "I would have just walked into his trap," his whispered, sounding angry and sad. 

"You weren't to know Junmyeon, it's just that I know my father too well." I roll onto my back and sit up, I look at Junmyeon who has his head down, I lean over and hug him, "thank you for thinking of my mother and I." Suho hugs me back, "it's what a leader and a brother does." He pulls back with a smile, "b-brother? You think of me as a brother?" He laughs, "of course I do! I everyone in this group is like my brother, well except Yixing of course."

"Not Yixing? Why?" I ask cluelessly, "Lay and I are dating silly," "w-what?! Really? I never noticed," Junmyeon smiles. "There are a few people dating in the group, I can tell you if you like?" I nod, "yes please." "Well, Yixing and I are dating, as you know. Jongdae and Minseok are, Chanyeol and Baekhyun are and Kris and Tao are. We are trying to get Luhan and Sehun together but they both won't admit their feelings for each other so we aren't meddling too much."

"Wow that's like everyone," I respond, Myeon just smiles. "How about we start working on a plan to kill your father?" I look up surprised Junmyeon's suggestion, "i-it's not going to be easy you know. He is smarter than he looks." "We'll think of a way, don't worry." An idea pops into my head, "what if we don't outsmart him," Suho looks at me confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well if he figures out that we know it's a trap he is going to find all the possible ways that we would be able to trick him. But what if we act like we don't know it is a trap, he will do as he planned. You guys will have to leave and leave my mother and I here. You will have to drive far away because he will have people watching your car to make sure you are driving away. But for it to work and for us to actually kill my father it will have to be a decoy."


	57. Chapter Fifty Seven

Kyungsoo POV

Junmyeon and I make our way out of the room and head to the lounge room where the others are. On our way there I continue to tell my plan to Suho. "If you have any gangs that would be happy to be a decoy then this plan would be able to work perfectly." Once we enter the room the rest of the gang look up and is about to greet us when they notice the serious aura around us and the look of planning and determination on our faces.

We all gather at the kitchen table ready to talk about the plan. "My father will come with most if not all of his gang, they will be mostly used as lookouts to make sure that he isn't running into a trap. Once the decoy is out of sight he will make his move and come inside. He will be looking for me." Some of them look uneasy when I mention my father will be looking for me but I ignore it.

"He will not make his entrance stealthy, he will knock the front door down and barge in like he owns the place. I will get my mother to hide so she doesn't have to face my father, if it goes well we will fight..." I trail off and look down at the table, "but if it doesn't?" Baekhyun asks nervously. I look up seriously "he will pull a gun out and shoot me on the spot. And he won't miss." Everyone goes quiet.

"I know who we should ask to be the decoy," Junmyeon speaks up after being silent. "Who?" I ask. "Well you haven't met them yet, but their gang is called BTS. We often rely on each other and are quite close." "I'll call them then," Minseok stands up and wanders off with his phone in his hand. "Now we have that sorted, we need to plan out where we will hide and how we will kill Soo's father." 

I chuckle lifelessly, "he isn't an easy man to kill. Trust me, I've tried many times." "You may have tried many times Kyungsoo but now you have us. We will kill him don't worry." Sehun speaks up, reassurance in his voice. "Yeah he's got to deal with us now, you're not on your own anymore." Chen speaks up, making my eyes tear up but I push them away. Now is not the time to cry. "You guys have helped me so much, I-I don't know how to thank you." I stutter out, they all smile softly.

"You don't have to thank us, it's what we do for family." Yixing responds, "family," I mutter to myself. "Now let's wait for BTS to get here and let's kill your father!" Kris hollers. Everyone cheers in response. I just look at them still not getting over that they called me family.


	58. Chapter Fifty Eight

Kyungsoo POV

BTS arrived with Minseok, he went and picked them up in case my father was watching us and we explained the plan to them and they were completely on board. I was nervous, to say the least, but with everyone around me, I had hope. Hope that my father would be finally gone.

\--------------------

We had explained the plan one last time and everyone was in their places. I was freaking out about meeting my father, but hopefully, it would be the last time. I hear the van start up and drive out of the garage and drive off. My blood pumping in my ears as I try and act natural. I gather all the dishes up from the kitchen table and make my way into the kitchen to clean them up. Just as I thought my father came barging in the door like he owns the place, "Kyungsoo!" He sing songs. 

I fumble with a plate and it crashes to the ground and shatters. I quickly try to pick up the pieces but my father walks in before I could grab everything. "There you are," his voice turns into a deep growl. I stand up and my eyes dart around trying to find an escape, he notices and chuckles. "I'm not letting you get away this time," he lunges at me and I flinch and put my hands up in defence. He grabs my collar and slams me against the bench. 

I yowl in pain, he then throws me to the floor and puts a foot on my chest. He starts pressing down and I cough and wheeze. He starts to beat me, luckily with only his fists. Once he is tired of the kitchen he grabs my neck and drags me to the lounge room. He pins me up against the wall, his grip on my throat getting tighter and tighter. Cutting off my airway. 

I gargle, wheeze and cough. Trying to get air in, once he has had his fun he drops me to the ground. I try and crawl away, he pulls out his knife and I pale. I claw at the ground when he grabs my ankle and starts to drag me away. If I ever tried to kick him it will result in a worse scenario. He pulls me towards the stairs and I start to panic because that's where the others are hiding and so is my mother. 

With my mother in mind and the safety of the others, I gain unknown strength and I pull my leg free from my father's grip. He looks just as shocked as I am. I quickly stand up and face him. No more running away or cowering in fear. This ends and this ends now.


	59. Chapter Fifty Nine

Kyungsoo POV

I stare my father down. Hatred and anger pumping through my body. The first thing I need to do is disarm him, once I get the knife out of his hand I'll actually stand a chance against him. My fingers start to twitch, and my vision turns red. All the memories of how he treated my mother coming back and how he never looked for her when she went missing. 

I lunge at him ready to kill, he brings the knife up but I grab his arm and dig my nails into his wrist, blunt nails digging in and hitting nerves -making him drop the knife- he groans in pain but I don't pay any attention to it. I tackle him to the ground and start punching him like a maniac.

He pulls out a gun from his pocket but I don't flinch as he swings his arm around to aim at me I bite his wrist like an animal. He howls in pain, I taste his blood in my mouth and spit it out in disgust. While I am momentarily distracted he brings his other hand up and forms it into a fist and hits me in the side of my head. I groan and clutch my head, he pushes me off him and I slide onto the ground.

"That's the last straw!" He yells furiously. He reaches over and picks up the gun again. I stare down the barrel of the gun. "Do it." I encourage him, he smirks and pulls the trigger and I close my eyes. I hear the bang but don't feel any pain, but I feel a weight of something or someone on me and I open my eyes. I sit up quickly when I see it is my mother. 

"No! No no no no!" I yell, shaking her limp body. I quickly take off my shirt and wrap it around her wound, it slows the blood. I shake in rage, my father is trying to sneak away. I grab the knife and pounce of him. He grunts as he lands, I roll him over so I can see the light drain from his eyes as he dies. I don't register the rushed and hurried footsteps of the other EXO members rushing towards my mother to help her.

My focus is on my father and for once I can see fear in his eyes. I smirk and raise the knife up and plunge it deep inside his chest, stab after stab I can finally see the light drain from his eyes, he yells of pain becoming quieter and quieter. I stab him one last time and I watch as the life drains from his eyes and he finally becomes still. I slice his throat just to be sure he is dead.

I snap out of my rage fit and slump forward on my father's body, exhausted and in pain. I remember my mother and I quickly scramble to get on my feet and rush over to her lifeless looking body.


	60. Chapter Sixty

Kyungsoo POV

I walk into the hospital like a zombie, I don't bother asking the front desk what room to go to. I know if off by heart. They don't try to stop me either, knowing who I am and who I am visiting. I open the door and laying on the bed is my mother. She luckily survived the shot but they put her into a medically induced coma to help her heal.

I know she isn't dead but just the thought and what-ifs are still lurking in my mind. There are flowers decorating her bedside table, coming from the EXO and BTS members. Cards saying 'get well soon!' accompany them. The smell of the hospital makes me feel sick but I only stay for my mother.

I sit on a chair next to her bed and tell her about my day and what has happened since she was asleep, the doctors said she may be able to hear what I'm saying but she wouldn't be able to process it. That didn't bother me so every day I came in and spoke to her. The doctor's said they will be waking her up in a couple of days. I was excited but also nervous.

\--------------------

As I open the front door to our house I am surprised to see no-one home. I walk towards the fridge to get something to eat when I notice a note on stuck on the door with sticky tape. We will be back soon, just getting some things. It reads, I shrug and open the fridge to find some food. Now that my father is gone I have no-one to be cautious about.

I sigh and sit down on the lounge, mentally exhausted from stressing about my mother's condition. I place the sandwich I found in the fridge on the glass coffee table and I lay on the couch, my eyes growing heavy as silence surrounds me. Soon I doze off to sleep in a dreamless sleep.

\--------------------

I hear low mutters and chatter around me as I stir from my sleep on the couch. I scrunch up my face and sigh. I slowly open my eyes to find myself in my bed with the members surrounding me. "Why are you guys here?" I croak out, they smile at me. "We found you on the couch and you didn't look comfortable so we moved you here," Tao explained to me as I sat up still trying to process everything. "How's everyone going?" I ask, they all look a bit shocked at the question. "W-What do you mean by that Kyung?" Jongdae asks, stuttering in his words.

"Well, how are you all after the 'father incident'?" I used air quotes to get my point across. "Well I think we're okay?" Junmyeon states a bit sadly, "I would hope if anyone wasn't feeling too good about it they would tell me." Junmyeon looks around at the other members with a certain look in his eyes. A look of love.


	61. Chapter Sixty One

Kyungsoo POV

Today was the day that they are waking my mother and I am scared shitless. We haven't left for the hospital yet and I have been pacing the lounge room for about an hour. "Kyungsoo can you stop pacing please?" Jongin says from his spot on the couch, "you're making me dizzy." I look over, "sorry Jongin. I'm just nervous." I say with an uncertain smile on my face, "everything will be fine Soo." Minseok walks into the room and slings an arm around my shoulders, pulling me into a side hug. "We're all here for you."

I sigh and sag into his arms, "thank you." Minseok leads me over to the couch and I drop down onto it. My head falls into my hands, "this is all my fault." I mumble in distress, Jongin scoots over and rubs my back. "No it's not Soo, you never intended for her to get hurt." "But she did," I weep softly. All of a sudden everything came crashing down, what had actually happened that day, had finally sunk in. Jongin holds me as I cry softly. 

\--------------------

We pull up at the hospital and my face pales, "I don't want to do this anymore" I mutter scaredly. The members look at me worriedly, "cmon Soo," Sehun starts. "You need to be strong for her Kyungsoo." He finishes, I look up at him. "I-I just can't, all I can think of is that I was the one that got her here and I was the one that caused this." "No-one blames you responsible, it was your disgusting and undeserving of the title father." Jongdae hops into the conversation. "We are all here for you Kyung, don't forget that." Luhan reminds me, I feel guilty knowing all the times they have reminded me yet I still forget. 

"Well, it's about time we go in. You ready Soo?" Yixing questions softly, knowing the upset mood I am in. "I guess, let's just get it over and done with," I say with lot's of sad emotion in my voice. They all look at each other worried for me but I ignore them and walk into the hospital. 

"Ah, Do Kyungsoo here for the waking up of my mother Do Misung." The receptionist clicks around on her computer and looks back up, "yep, make your way to the room she is staying in at the moment. She'll be glad to see you when she wakes up." She smiles up at me, and I just half-smile back. 

We make our way down the hallway to her room and I stop and stare at the door not going in, just staring at like it was going to do something. "Is something wrong Kyungsoo?" Zitao asked, "someone was here." Was all I replied before I rushed into the room, the others following right behind me. I stare at my mother in worry but thankfully she isn't hurt. The others start to look around the room to see if anything had changed, things being taken or added was their main worry.


	62. Chapter Sixty Two (END)

Kyungsoo POV

We all sit nervously as we watch the doctor check my mother over for any injuries. If there is, she will be kept in the coma for longer only if it helps her wounds heal. "So we checked her over for injuries," the doctor turns around to speak with us. I wring my hands nervously. "She is all good, no other injuries besides her gunshot wound." We all breathe out a sigh of relief and a weight feels like it has been lifted off my shoulders and I sag forward.

"I will go and fetch the anesthesiologist to start reducing the amount of anesthetic she is receiving." "W-Wait!" I call out, "yes?" The doctor turns around, "this means she won't be waking up today?" I question confusedly. The doctor shakes his head, "sorry sir but it takes a few days to a week to get them to wake up as we have to reduce the amount of anesthetic we are giving her until she is not receiving anymore, she will wake up after the anesthetic has worn off. We will give you a call on the final day of the anesthetic being reduced." And with that, the doctor walks out of the door, closing it behind him, and continuing down the hallway.

I just stare in disbelief of what just happened. The other members didn't seem too pleased either, "you've got to be kidding me right?" Chanyeol questions angrily, "they told us she was going to be woken up today yet they go back on their word and say it won't be happening in a few days to a week!" He continues angrily as Minseok tries to calm him down as we are still in the hospital and need to respect the rules.

I stand up dejectedly and slowly walk out of the room and everyone goes quiet. I walk back out past the front desk and back to our car and waited patiently for the other members to arrive. They all walk out of the hospital not long later as I stare into space, not really noticing or acknowledging them. Once the van is unlocked I open the sliding door and make my way to a seat next to the window and just stare. The other members don't try to conversate with me knowing how dejected and upset I am feeling.

\--------------------

We arrive home and I go up to my room to get changed and grab my hand wraps and boxing gloves so I can blow off some steam without hurting anyone. The members watch quietly as I walk down the stairs to the training room with my wraps on my hands and boxing gloves in my hands, ready to punch something. I can feel the members' stare on my back but I ignore them and continue my way down to the training room. I remember the last time I did this I hurt myself badly, but today was going to be different. I wasn't doing it out of anger, I was doing it because I was sad and hurt, and didn't want to cry anymore.

\--------------------

Left, right, left, right, left was all I could think in my mind as I punched the punching bag over and over again letting out all my sadness and turned it into energy for a workout session. Some of the members came down checking on me to make sure I wasn't hurting myself and to see how I was coping. They spoke to me but I never replied only nodding or shaking my head as a response. I kind of feel bad for ignoring them but if I didn't I would have a go at them and that was the last thing everyone needed.

\--------------------

I left the training room a few hours later drenched in sweat and panting hard, I went into the kitchen for some water and saw the other members chatting away as they were eating dinner. They all seemed stressed and looked relieved when they saw me in the kitchen. They motioned me over and I sat down with them for the rest of the dinner, no-one talked much but that was okay, we all were eating in a comfortable silence when Junmyeon's phone rang. He got up and walked out of the room so we couldn't hear him speak, we all went back to eating. No-one bothered to try and eavesdrop because one, we wouldn't do that to Suho, and two, if it was important he would tell us. He came back not too long later and gave us a look of 'we will speak about this tomorrow.' I agreed with him, I was too tired to argue and I really wanted some sleep, we all needed it.

\--------------------

I am one of the first people to wake up this morning as I am the only one in the kitchen. A few of the members are relaxing on the couch to sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee, tea or hot chocolate. Junmyeon was one of those people. "Morning Soo," he mumbled around his cup of coffee. "Morning," I replied sleepily.

Once everyone was in the kitchen Junmyeon stood up at the head of the table and started speaking. "Kyungsoo's mother is waking up quicker than they expected, which is anything but bad. She should be up by the end of the week." He spoke with a smile, I was so relieved. I couldn't wait until the end of the week. 

\--------------------

The end of the week has arrived and I am so nervous. All the EXO members are here with me giving me all the support they can give, which I am very grateful for. We make our way into the hospital and the lady at the front desk looks really apologetic. "I am so so sorry Mr Do. I didn't know it took patients that long to wake up from a medically induced coma." The poor lady was frantic. "Hey, hey, it's okay. You weren't to know, I don't blame you for anything." She looks calmer now. 

\--------------------

We are all waiting patiently in my mother's room for her to wake up and I fiddle my fingers nervously. We see movement coming from the bed and all lookup. My mother was trying to move her arms up to her face. I rush over to her and sit next to her on a chair. "Hey, mum. It's okay, don't panic, I'm here." Her eyes open and she looks at me, "Kyungsoo?" She questions raspily. "Yes, it's me, don't worry. You're safe now."


End file.
